Take My Revolution! - A SKU Otakufic
by Rose Priestess
Summary: A blatant Utena self-insertion featuring me and my friends.
1. Episode 1 - Crossed

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic OAV  
Episode 1: "Crossed"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rinbu Revolution  
  
Scene: The auditorium of Roosevelt Hell School. The students and faculty have been gathered for a mandatory special assembly. Samantha Carlson and Sarah Manis sit far in the back, observing the stage from an easy viewpoint.  
  
Sarah: I can't believe we're having an assembly so soon after school's started. It's only been, what, a couple of weeks or so.  
  
Samantha: [yawns] I know, but whatever gets me out of Spanish for at least a few minutes is fine by me.  
  
Mr. Paz: Alright everyone, settle down. This won't take very long. As you know, Mr. Todd recently resigned as Roosevelt's principal to pursue...*ahem* other interests.   
  
Samantha and Sarah: [giggle]  
  
Mr. Paz: ...and the entire Student Council is participating in the foreign exchange student program with another school in Japan. Coincidentally enough, Mr. Todd's replacement also comes from this school. He is, or rather was, the Deputy Trustee Chairman of the prestigious Ohtori Academy in Japan -  
  
Samantha: Shimatta, it just couldn't be...Sarah, did you hear what he said?  
  
Sarah: [finger pressed to her lips] Shh...listen.  
  
Mr. Paz: Akio Ohtori. [steps off the stage as Akio takes the mic. The audible thunk of female jaws hitting the floor echoes throughout the auditorium]  
  
Samantha: [buries her face in her hands] Great, up until now, I was only *mildly* convinced that I lived in the seventh layer of Hell. Now I'm sure of it.  
  
Sarah: Hey, he's cute! Why can't we have more teachers that look like him?   
  
Samantha: [wide-eyed] Were you listening to anything Paz said? It's Akio Ohtori. Think about that.  
  
Sarah: He's better looking than Sam, even!  
  
Samantha: [losing her patience] Sarah, look! There goes Mr. Melsha in a Speedo!  
  
Sarah: WHERE? [disappointed] Ohhh...that was cruel. Anyway, what were you saying?  
Samantha: Glad to have brought you back to reality. Remember what I was telling you the other day at bowling about "Utena"? Anshi's brother, Akio? Come on, you can't just forget something that easily!  
  
Sarah: [turns up her nose and makes a face] ...Ick. But that's impossible! He can't be the same one, this isn't an anime.  
  
Samantha: Exactly! But this too big to be a coincidence. However, we don't know how he got here or why. Either way, this can't be good.  
  
Akio: ...and now here is the replacement Student Council for the duration of Roosevelt's stay at Ohtori.   
  
Sarah: The hell? They're here, too?  
  
Akio: Touga Kiryuu, President; Kyouichi Saionji, Vice President; Juri Arisugawa, Treasurer; Miki Kaoru, Minutes Keeper; and Anthy Himemiya, Officer.  
  
Samantha: Well, wherever Anshi is, Utena can't be far behind. Oh there she is, that tuft of bright pink hair in the front.  
  
Chu chu: [goes running past the two] Chuu! Chu chu, chu!  
  
Sarah: [shocked] Please tell me this is a dream...  
  
Samantha: [sighs] If only we were that lucky.  
  
Akio: [smirking] As your new principal, I'll do everything in my power to make you feel as...comfortable...as possible.  
  
Samantha: [just glares at him]  
  
Scene: 7th period Algebra II. Samantha is busy solving some warm up equations when a student aide, Kozue, hands the teacher a slip of paper. It tells Samantha to go the principal's office.  
  
Samantha: **I hate my life.**  
  
Scene: Akio's office. The room is empty, so she takes a look around at the surroundings. Several maps of the constellations are hung upon the walls and a pair of white leather chairs face a broad mahogany desk.  
  
Samantha: **Unbelievable. Not even here a day and already he's made himself at home.** [starts to take a seat in one of the chairs, but thinks better of it] **Maybe I'll just stand.**  
  
Akio: [walks in] Won't you have a seat?  
  
Samantha: Uh, no thanks. I'm perfectly comfortable standing, really. You wanted to see me, sir?  
  
Akio: Well, Samantha, as one of Roosevelt's brightest students, I think it would suit your talents better if you were to join the Student Council.  
  
Samantha: What about one of the others? I'm surely not the smartest here.  
  
Akio: Those students with an A average were on Roosevelt's Student Council before, but are now attending Ohtori.  
  
Samantha: [nervously] Oh yeah, that's right. Ah well, that is, I really can't change it now, can I? After all, my schedule is all arranged and --  
  
Akio: [laughs] Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure it won't be a problem to switch a few classes. Now... [walks over to a filing cabinet and rummages around for something] Ah! Here we are, your Student Council uniform and Rose Signet, of course.  
  
Samantha: [flatly] Of course.  
  
Akio: You'll need to don that uniform right away, so I'll let you go. Don't want to miss anymore class, ne? [winks]  
  
Samantha: [inadvertently blushes] Right, well thank you for your time, then. **Geez, this would only happen to me.**  
  
Akio: [smiling] Surely.  
  
Scene: 7th period Algebra II. Everyone stares in awe as Samantha wears a black Student Council uniform with matching hair and a sparkling Rose Signet upon her left ring finger.  
  
Mrs. Kody: Um, Samantha...  
  
Samantha: [shakes her head] Believe me, ma'am, you don't want to know.  
  
Scene: Roosevelt parking lot. Samantha and Sarah are walking toward the latter's blue Ford.  
  
Sarah: What in the world happened to your hair? And why are you wearing a Duelist's uniform?  
  
Samantha: [sourly] Well, apparently, I am the newest addition to the Student Council according to "Principal Ohtori". My hair just sort of...changed after I put on the fuku. I guess it makes sense, though. I've never seen a Student Council member who didn't have matching hair to go with their suit. Today's events have just been too much for me.  
  
Sarah: Why didn't you just decline his offer?  
  
Samantha: Those who question the rules of the Student Council end up expelled or worse. Can you imagine what would happen if I questioned *him*?  
  
Sarah: [sweatdrop] Question: By the way, just *how* did you fit into that? No offense, of course.  
  
Samantha: S'ok. I'm not sure, myself. I suppose it molds your body into it. I mean, have you ever seen a fat Duelist? Anyway, I discovered something rather interesting, today. [pulls out Utena tankubon 1] Look at this.  
  
Sarah: Look at what? It's all blank. [flips through it] Wait a sec, this is one of your Utena manga, right? I'd recognize Robert's teeth marks anywhere!  
  
Samantha: Yup, you're right. But why is it blank? It's like someone just...erased...it... Akio must be behind this.  
  
Sarah: [hears a honking behind her] Huh?  
  
Akio: [pulls up next to them in the Akio-Car] Can I offer you two ladies a ride?  
  
Sarah and Samantha: Eep! [both girls remember what a reputation the Akio-Car has]  
  
Samantha: [quickly] Actually, we can't. We're really busy, right Sarah?   
  
Sarah: Oh...! That's right, so sorry. Hehe...  
  
Samantha: [smugly] Besides, wouldn't Kanae-san be rather upset with you for paying so much attention to us, or has her usefulness ran out already?   
  
Akio: [narrows his eyes] How do you know about Kanae?  
  
Samantha: Oh, I have my ways, Akio. Ja.  
  
Sarah: [sarcastically] Oh, now *that* was smart! Now what, genius?  
  
Samantha: Look, I'd rather turn down his offer and end up an enemy, then accept and end up a pawn.  
  
Sarah: Maybe we're pawns already.   
  
Preview of Next Episode  
Samantha: I hate Mondays. Nothing good *ever* comes of them!  
  
Sarah: That's not necessarily true. What about--or how about--damn it!  
  
Samantha: Hah, see?  
  
Sarah: Oh, never mind that. So, are you coming to bowling tonight?  
  
Samantha: Of course. At least it's somewhat of a way to relax after this messed up day.  
  
Sarah: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena": "Curiouser and Curiouser".  
  
Closing Theme: Truth  
  
Author Notes: Yes, this *is* a blatant self-insertion, but don't worry, my ego doesn't have a field day with this fic. I end up being the butt of a lot of the jokes, anyway. As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com  



	2. Episode 2 - Curiouser and Curiouser

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic OAV  
Episode 2: "Curiouser and Curiouser"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rinbu Revolution  
  
Scene: Sarah and Samantha are driving to the former's OCS league.  
  
Sarah: So, any ideas as to why we have bizarre anime characters roaming the halls of Roosevelt?  
  
Samantha: Not a clue. But things just keep getting stranger and stranger. Any merchandise I had with Utena on it is completely blank, CD's included. I started to go online last night, y'know inform the "Utena community" of what was going on, but...  
  
Sarah: But what?  
  
Samantha: There is no community anymore. No websites, image galleries, etc. I posted our dilemma on a few Sailormoon boards, but nobody knew what I was talking about. It was like it never existed.  
  
Sarah: We still remember it, though. I wonder why.  
  
Samantha: Probably because I'm totally obsessed with it is why I haven't "forgotten". You may have a harder time since you don't watch it as often. Forgetting about Akio is a very bad thing. [shudders]  
Sarah: [nods in agreement] Mm-hm. I guess we'll just have to avoid him until we figure something out.  
  
Samantha: Easier said than done. After all, this is Akio we're talking about.   
Scene: AMF Wonder Bowl. Sarah is close to finishing her third game while Samantha sits nearby to lend encouragement.  
  
Sarah: [comes walking up] Geez, Josie is so annoying lately.   
  
Samantha: What did she do this time?  
  
Sarah: Oh, not much. Being Josie, that's all.  
  
Samantha: [laughs] Hey, it's better than being at school with that...*ahem* "principal" of ours.  
  
Akio: [taps her on the shoulder] Did I hear my name mentioned?  
  
Sarah and Samantha: [both turn around quickly and "Eep!" loudly]  
  
Sarah: Damn it, don't sneak up on a person like that!  
  
Samantha: [annoyed] What the hell are you doing here, any-- oh wait, you're Akio.  
  
Akio: [feigning innocence] I'm wounded, you make it sound as though I have some ulterior motive.   
  
Sarah: [sarcastically] Like you don't.   
  
Samantha: [metaphoric lightbulb goes off] Say...you wanna bug someone, Akio? Why don't you try that girl with the short brown hair and glasses over there? I hear she wanted to see "The Ends of the World".  
  
Akio: [interested] Did she now? How intriguing. [leaves]  
  
Sarah: That was really sneaky. I like it.  
  
Samantha: Thanks. That's what Josie gets for..um, being her, I guess.  
  
Josie: [walks up with Akio]: Say, Sarah, could you collect the recap sheets for me? Akio here wants to take me for a drive.  
  
Sarah: [trying to keep a straight face] Hehe, sure thing, Josie...  
  
Akio: [whispers in Samantha's ear] I take it you'll be going for a ride later, then.  
  
Samantha: [alarmed] No, I most certainly will not!  
  
Josie: Will not what, Sami?  
  
Akio: Yes, will not what?  
  
Samantha: [nervously] Nothing, not a thing! [sweatdrop]  
  
Sarah: [stifling a laugh] Have fun, you two. [Akio and Josie finally leave and Sarah collapses in a fit of laughter]  
  
Samantha: [miserably] This really bites.  
  
Sarah: Just what did Akio ask you, anyway?  
  
Samantha: Oh, just trying to get me to go for a ride in the Akio-Car. I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have let on about my knowledge of him.  
  
Sarah: Something's occurred to me. Since we're in high school, why are Utena, Anthy, Miki, etc. attending, too? They're all in lower grades.  
  
Samantha: Right, you are. I guess that's the magic of Akio. You never know what he'll do next.  
  
Sarah: ...or who for that matter.   
  
Samantha: [gives a half-hearted laugh] Yeah, but it's still all so very troubling. What will become of us eventually? In the series, no one who attended Ohtori ever grew up.  
  
Sarah: A state of perpetual youth with no end in sight. It's sickening.  
  
Scene: Monday morning at Roosevelt. Samantha and Edith are sitting on a bench chatting idly about the weekend.  
  
Edith: [concerned] Sami? Are you okay? You look beat.  
  
Samantha: [groggily] Yeah, I haven't slept well at all this past weekend. Something keeps disrupting my relatively quiet sleep patterns.  
  
Edith: [slyly] Might it be about a guy, perhaps?  
  
Samantha: Ick...s'pose so...but I'd rather not talk about it. If you want to know, ask Sarah. She may be having the same problem as me.  
  
Sarah: [walks up angrily] You're damn right I am! I swear, I am going to kill him if he does this again!  
  
Samantha: Uh-oh, what happened? Were you deprived of your beauty sleep as well?  
  
Sarah: [sits down] No. The other day, when Sam and I were talking, I thought for a second that I was talking to...him. Sam's face just sort of changed for a brief moment.  
  
Edith: Who is this "him" person?  
  
Samantha: [oblivious] That bastard...  
  
Edith: For the last time, who?!  
  
Samantha: [coughs] Well, it's probably best if we didn't say. I don't want you mixed up in our troubles, too, Edith.  
  
Akio: My students are troubled? Why whatever about?  
  
Sarah: [quickly] Gee, and I was just leaving. See ya, Sami! [dashes off]  
  
Samantha: [shouting] Come back here, you traitor!  
  
Akio: [puts arm around Samantha's shoulders] Now, what seems to be the matter?  
  
Samantha: [coldly] Don't touch me. Come on, Edith. [the two girls get up and leave]  
  
Edith: [dazed] Err...what was that?  
  
Samantha: That was the problem I was speaking of.  
  
Edith: The principal? Righhht...  
  
Samantha: It's okay if you don't believe me, I wouldn't be surprised if they threw me in the crazy house right about now.  
  
Scene: Hallway. Samantha has been sent to run an errand for one of her teachers, but takes one of the corners a bit too sharply and runs into someone, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Samantha: Ouch! Damn...that really hurt. [rubs her ankle]  
  
Akio: Ah, so we meet again, Samantha. Fate seems to have brought us together once more.  
  
Samantha: [sarcastically] Fate? Is that what you're calling yourself these days? [begins to stand up, her ankle is sprained badly so she ends up right back on the floor] Oh, this is just perfect.  
  
Akio: [extends his hand to her] Come on, I've got something in my office I can bandage up that ankle with.  
  
Samantha: [stands up with his help] Thanks just the same, but I think I'll hobble over to the nurse's office.  
  
Akio: Actually, she's at lunch at the moment.   
  
Samantha: [flatly] My, how utterly convenient.   
  
Akio: That ankle won't take long to bandage. How about it?  
  
Samantha: [sigh] Fine, I might as well. It's a lot easier than having to hop on one foot for the rest of the day. **This better not be "No Tell Motel" all over again.**  
  
Scene: Akio's office. The two white leather chairs have since been replaced with a couch of the same color and material. There are also several maps of the constellations hanging upon the wall.  
  
Akio: [finishes bandaging Samantha's ankle] Let me ask you something: How do you know about Kanae as well as me?  
  
Samantha: That, unfortunately, will have to remain my little secret for now, Akio.   
  
Akio: [puts his face close to hers] Well, who else knows about this "secret"?  
  
Samantha: Just one other person, but I'm not about to tell you who. I know what you're capable of.  
  
Akio: Really? I don't thing you have any idea...   
  
Samantha: [warily attempts to get up, but Akio doesn't let her] *ahem* I do have to return to class sometime this century.  
  
Akio: Now why would you want to do that? After all, you have all the time in the world...to attend class.  
  
Samantha: [angrily] I refuse to succumb to your perverse little mind games, Akio! [leaves quickly]  
  
Akio: **It appears she may be more difficult than the others. Not for long, though.**  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
Sarah: Well, it looks like Akio's been up to no good...again.  
  
Samantha: Besides the obvious reasons, how can you tell?  
  
Sarah: You mean you haven't noticed that half the female population of Roosevelt has bandaged left ankles?  
  
Samantha: No, I hadn't, but that doesn't necessarily mean--  
  
Sarah: Say, are you limping?  
  
Samantha: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "Seitokai Revisited!"  
  
Sarah: Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku.  
  
Closing Theme: Truth  



	3. Episode 3 - Seitokai Revisited!

Shoujo Kakumei Utena  
Episode 3: "Seitokai Revisited!"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Scene: After school. Samantha and Sarah are, once again, walking toward the parking lot. The former is walking with an obvious limp.  
  
Sarah: [noticing the limp] Hey, what happened to your ankle? Did you sprain it?  
  
Samantha: [wincing] You could say that. I ran into someone in the hallway, that's all.  
  
Sarah: Oh. Who?  
  
Samantha: ....  
  
Sarah: Sami? Who was it?  
  
Samantha: I would think that you could guess by now.  
  
Sarah: [enlightened] Ah, say no more. That must have been rather awkward, though.  
  
Samantha: No kidding, especially since the nurse was at lunch...  
  
Sarah: Then who...he bandaged it?! [gasps] You *didn't*...  
  
Samantha: Ack, no! Of course not! Nothing happened, thankfully. But it was still-- [chokes, then realizes someone is holding her by the collar of her Duelist uniform] Do you mind? [turns around to face the Seitokaichou]  
  
Sarah and Samantha: [both stand there and try not to melt into happy puddles of goo]  
  
Touga: My apologies, but I thought you'd want to know about the Student Council meeting this afternoon.  
  
Samantha: Honto? I wasn't aware there was one "scheduled" for today. After all, I received no notice of one.  
  
Touga: No letter? That is rather peculiar...nevertheless, you must be in attendance since you are a member.  
  
Samantha: [sighs] Very well then. I guess I'll see you later, Sarah, Seitokai business and such. [exits with Touga]  
  
Sarah: [disappointed] How unfair...if it isn't one bishonen, it's another.   
  
Akio: [pulls up along side her in the Akio-Car] And what might you consider me?  
  
Sarah: Eep! [to herself] Damn it, I really have to stop talking out loud around here. What do you want, Akio?  
  
Akio: Now, what makes you think I *want* something? I was just merely wondering if you needed...a ride.  
  
Sarah: [backing away slowly] Uh...no thanks. I think I'll walk.  
  
Akio: The clouds are moving in rather fast. You wouldn't make it home before the storm breaks.  
  
Sarah: So I'll get a bit wet, no big dea--[a crack of thunder interrupts her and spidery veins of lightning flash against the sky] Well...I may regret this tomorrow, but all right. But you do know the golden rule, don't you?  
  
Akio: And what might that be?  
  
Sarah: You touch my chest, I kick your ass. *  
  
Akio: [chuckling] Ah humor, such an endearing quality. Then come with me and I'll show you the "Ends of the World".  
  
Scene: A stairwell in the A wing. The Student Council is methodically ascending it.  
  
Touga: If it cannot break out its shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick, the world is our egg. If we don't smash the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell.  
  
Touga, Juri, Miki, and Samantha: For the Revolution of the World!  
  
Miki: [reaches the top along with the others] Somehow, that just doesn't have the dramatic effect of the elevator.  
  
Scene: Room 225. The Student Council is conducting their meeting in a classroom since no palatial balconies overlooking a forest arena were available.  
  
Touga: As you all may or may not know, the next duel will take place later this week.  
  
Juri: But just who this new Duelist is is unknown. Touga, do you have any information regarding this matter?  
  
Touga: [smiling] I might, I just might. However, the Duelist's identity will be revealed when the time is proper.  
  
Miki: In other words, on the day of the duel? *click*  
  
Touga: You know me too well, Micky. Now then, on to other matters. We have in our midst a new member of the Seitokai, Samantha Carlson.  
  
Samantha: [nervously] I'm pleased to meet you all. [the other three nod their heads in acknowledgement]  
  
Scene: The same stairwell again. Samantha is descending it when she is stopped by Juri.  
  
Samantha: Huh? Oh, Juri.  
  
Juri: Listen, I was wondering...are you the mystery Duelist that Touga spoke of?  
  
Samantha: Actually, I'm not sure. I don't believe I am since I've never even met Utena   
Tenjou and I don't have any reason to challenge her.  
  
Juri: I see. Well then, it was nice to meet you.   
  
Samantha: Likewise. [Juri leaves. Samantha notices the ever infamous Akio-Car leaving the campus with someone in the passenger seat. A few trees obscure Samantha's view, but she can see that the passenger has striking blonde hair.] Oh...no.  
  
Scene: The next morning at school. Samantha is walking through the somewhat empty halls of Roosevelt contemplating what took place yesterday.  
  
Sean: [walks up] Hey, have you seen Sarah?  
  
Samantha: This early in the morning? She may not even be awake yet. [the two turn the corner to see a strange girl standing at Sarah's locker. She has silvery hair and a white Student Council uniform with accents of the same color]  
  
Sean: [to the girl] Excuse me, but why are you at Sarah's locker?  
  
Sarah: [faces them] What are talking about, Sean? I *am* Sarah.  
  
Sean and Samantha: [both facefault] What did you do to your hair?!  
  
Sarah: [confused] Nothing...not really anyway. I woke up and it was silver.  
  
Samantha: [sarcastically] And I suppose the fact that you're wearing a Rose Signet and Student Council uniform has nothing at all to do with it, right?  
  
Sarah: Well, I didn't say that...  
  
Samantha: [comes to a realization] You saw the "Ends of the World", didn't you?   
  
Sarah: [grins and nods vigorously]  
  
Samantha: [slaps hand to forehead in exasperation] Baka.  
  
Sean: Okay, now this is getting way too weird. I'm outta here. [leaves]  
  
Samantha: One question: WHY? You know the *ahem* dangers of riding in the Akio-Car!  
  
Akio: [appears behind her] What dangers? It's a perfectly....safe car.  
  
Samantha: Would you stop that already? Do you *want* me to have a nervous breakdown before I graduate?!  
  
Akio: [grinning] What would happen if I said yes?  
  
Samantha: [massive sweatdrop] Then I would have to hurt you physically.   
  
Akio: I'm intrigued, continue.  
  
Samantha: [battle aura flaring] You *know* that isn't what I meant!  
  
Sarah: Damn girl, would stop spazzing out? There's no reason to get so excited. Besides, Akio and I have...business to attend to.  
  
Samantha: You *what*?! No, never mind, I don't wanna know! **This is bad on my heart.**  
  
Akio: Well, if you're not concerned with the outcomes of the duels, that's your own decision then.  
  
Samantha: What, the duels? [turns to face Akio and Sarah, but they've mysteriously disappeared. Samantha ponders what Akio said.] The duels...the duels... I've got to find them before it's too late! [dashes off in pursuit]  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
Samantha: I shoulda known. Swayed by the influences of an older man. Gee, how many times has *that* happened?  
  
Scott: Isn't that a case of the pot calling the kettle black?  
  
Samantha: [startled] Agh, would everyone stop appearing from nowhere already?!  
  
Scott: It's true, though, isn't it?  
  
Samantha: ....I plead the fifth.  
  
Scott: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "Of Apocalypse and Roses."  
  
Samantha: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Closing Theme: Truth  
  
Author Notes: * - I found this on the "Blood Soaked and Honor Bound" site, so don't think it's mine! Here's the URL: www.goldensenshi.com/becka/bshb  
As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	4. Episode 4 - Of Apocalypse and Roses

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic OAV  
Episode 4: "Of Apocalypse and Roses"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Opening Theme: Rinbu Revolution  
  
Scene: The halls of Roosevelt. Samantha is running like mad searching for someone. She runs into one of the biology classrooms and finds Utena and Anthy at the lab tables studying some new breeds of roses.  
  
Samantha: [panting] Utena!  
  
Utena: I'm sorry, have we met?  
  
Samantha: No, but this is quite urgent...  
  
Utena: Wait a minute, that uniform! You're on the Student Council, too!  
  
Samantha: Yes, but please -- [she's interrupted by the entrance of a student aide who hands Utena a card]  
  
Card: [on front] Utena Tenjou [inside card] To the one Engaged: I shall wait for you at the Duel Arena this evening.  
  
Samantha: **I'm too late. She's really going through with this, isn't she?**  
  
Scene: Lunch. Samantha is sitting on her usual bench talking to Scott about the whole fiasco thus far.  
  
Samantha: And now it seems as if the continuity is crossing over to the Black Rose Saga, but...but something still isn't right. It's as if our mere presence has disrupted what little order the story line had to begin with.  
  
Scott: [mimicking Mikage] Deeper, go deeper.  
  
Samantha: [rolls her eyes] Funny. Not to mention that I'm at my wit's end trying to figure out what Akio's true intentions are. [looks around cautiously to make sure he isn't there]  
  
Scott: Man, that is just *so* wrong!  
  
Samantha: True, but what's there to do?  
  
Scott: No, I mean why couldn't this have happened with Dragonball Z or Nadesico?  
  
Samantha: [flatly] I don't think you *quite* comprehend the severity of the situation...  
  
Scott: [laughs] I know, I'm just screwing with your mind.  
  
Samantha: I've had more than enough of that as of late, thank you very much.  
  
Scott: Well, this sounds a lot like the old "Genie in a Bottle" tale. Y'know, how the only prison for the Genie was its bottle. Maybe it works the same way for Utena, but we don't know what the proverbial bottle is.  
  
Samantha: [places head in hands and is silent for a while, mulling over what to do] I...I think I've got it. It may not work, but I must try before this all gets out of hand! I gotta go, bye Scott! [dashes off]  
  
Scott: [muttering] Strange, strange girl.  
  
Scene: Roosevelt's auditorium. It's evening and the time of the duel, seeing as how there are no forest arenas located on the campus. "Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku" blares over the sound system. Utena takes her place beside Anthy, prepared to fight, as Sarah steps from the shadows from the other side of the stage. Akio acts as her Rose Bride. Samantha sits in the far back of the auditorium rapidly typing away on a laptop.   
  
Utena: [taken aback] A-Akio-san...  
  
Anthy: O roses of noble sentiment...I beseech thee, reveal...  
  
Anthy and Utena: ...the power to Revolutionize the World! [the duel begins. "Inhuman Illusory Soul Fusion Magic" plays in the background.]  
  
Song: They can be divine spirits, they can be evil spirits. Ah, even if Heaven's vapors were brought here...  
  
Akio: [takes a seat next to Samantha. She unfalteringly continues clicking away on the laptop] What are you working on, hmm? [notices a script of episode 39 on the computer] That is...  
  
Song: Secret thoughts can also be virtue! They can also be vice! Ah, even if Hell's bewitching atmosphere were carried here...As long as such suspicious forms do come, they shall have a dialogue!  
  
Samantha: [finishes what she was working on except for the last sentence] I cannot allow you to turn Roosevelt into another Ohtori. If this is the only way to put a stop to you, then so be it... [types "The End." on the screen]  
  
Song: On a moonlit night already severely cold, might a spirit leave its body!  
  
Akio: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Sarah: [through a clashing of the swords, she winds up with both of them. She points them at Utena's rose, preparing to slice it off easily] This is the end.  
  
Song: A mystery beyond the ken of humans and humanity, dwarfed by their Creator, is made to tremble in fear at the sight!  
  
Samantha: [saves the file to the computer and all remnants of Ohtori disappear in a shower of light, including both Sarah's sword and the Sword of Dios] [narration] That was only a month ago, but it seems so much longer. Every detail is still vivid in my memory, as if I had lived it all yesterday. Sarah has no recollection of any of the events, which is probably good for her, but I retain my Rose Signet and Seitokai uniform to this day. The Utena universe seems to have been restored to its natural order, but...then again, Roosevelt's Student Council didn't return from Ohtori. Some things can never be changed, I suppose. Oh well, at least there's a lot less cheerleaders! Gee, I guess Akio *is* good for something.  
  
Ending Theme: Truth   
  
Author Notes: And thus ends the first arc of my fan fiction! Dun' worry, there's LOTS more to come, lol! As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com  
  



	5. Episode 5 - Back to Square One

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic  
Episode 5 - "Back to Square One"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution  
  
Scene: Roosevelt Hell School. Samantha opens her locker to gather her books for the morning, but, to her surprise, a small package falls out. Its wrapped in plain brown paper and the return address reads "Ohtori Gakuen."  
  
Samantha: Ugh...what is it this early in the morning? [takes a closer look at the package] Ohtori..? **Wow, the day hasn't even started and already I regret getting out of bed. Must be a new record.**  
  
Scene: B Lunch. Samantha and Scott are sitting on the usual bench eating lunch. They both puzzle over the contents inside.  
  
Scott: Why don't you just open it and get it over with?  
  
Samantha: Well, for two reasons actually. 1: Apparently it's from Ohtori Academy. And 2: I'm kinda scared to. [she warily unwraps the brown paper only to find an Utena tankubon inside]  
  
Scott: It's just...manga.  
  
Samantha: Wait a minute, this says it's the sixth volume!  
  
Scott: And...?  
  
Samantha: [panicked] There is no sixth volume!  
  
Scott: Sami?  
  
Samantha: Nani?  
  
Scott: We're screwed aren't we?  
  
Samantha: Yup. [she opens the manga and bright red light sucks them inside] Dammmmnn it...this isn't Fushigi Yuuuugiiii!  
  
Scene: The two land hard on the ground in someone unknown land.  
  
Scott: [dizzy] Ugh...where are we?  
  
Samantha: [holding her head] Well, from the looks of it, it appears to be Ohtori Academy. [notices Scott] Agh! What happened to you?  
  
Scott: What are you talking abo-- [looks down and realizes he is wearing the boys Ohtori uniform. He also has dark red hair and smoked glasses much like Professor Nemuro's] Hoo boy.  
  
Samantha: [somewhat amused] Is *this* how you imagined yourself as an anime character?  
  
Scott: Ask the author, she's the one who made me this way. [all of sudden there is a rather violent and turbulent earthquake] W-what n-now?! [earthquake ceases]  
  
Samantha: I think you started to bend the fourth wall. Temperamental authors dislike that.  
  
Scott: Then what does that say for you? [more earthquakes] Okay, okay, no more fourth wall breaking!  
  
Samantha: [slightly annoyed] Thank you.  
  
Scott: Don't mention it...say, is *that* how you imagined yourself as an anime character?  
  
Samantha: What? Just the usual Seitokai uniform.  
  
Scott: [coughs] Since when do members of the Seitokai attend the Mikage Seminar?  
  
Samantha: [looks in the reflection of a nearby window. Her uniform is now the style of a Black Rose Duelist's only blue with accents of black and gold] Oh, for the love of pants!   
  
Scott: [evil chortle] Wonder Bowl's colors, ne?  
  
Samantha: [flatly] Urusai.  
  
Scott: Well, now that we're here, what do we do? [two manila envelopes each sealed with a rose crest fall from the sky, thwapping Scott on the head]  
  
Samantha: Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer, huh? [opens her envelope] Let's see...class schedule, dorm assignments, etc.  
  
Scott: [flips through papers] Everything seems to be in order, so--[adjusts his glasses and the light glints off of them. Suddenly, they hear a rumbling coming toward them and look in its direction] What's that noise?  
  
Miki: [charges toward them] MY SHINING THING!  
  
Samantha: [wide-eyed] Ack, get down! [Scott and Samantha duck quickly as Miki plows on by]  
  
Scott: I probably don't want to now what that streak of blue was, right?  
  
Samantha: [nonchalantly dusts herself off] Oh, him? Don't worry, he's pretty harmless. That was just Kaoru Miki, member of the Seitokai, all around boy genius, and he fences at a national level. Scary thing is, he's the sanest one around here, except for that "Shining Thing" mentality of his.  
  
Scott: And he's the sanest? Damn it, why couldn't I have gotten sucked into Tenchi Muuyo or Nadesico? And if I'm supposed to be so Tenchi-like, where are the hordes of alien girls clinging to me?   
  
Samantha: [blinks] Umm, there's always Wakaba...she's sort of alien.  
  
Scott: [anime fall]  
  
Samantha: Also, you forgot to factor in Akio's presence, so isn't it elementary that *any* girls wouldn't last long around here?  
  
Scott: [grins] Does that count for you, too?  
  
Samantha: [turns various shades of red] Umm...[coughs] Maybe, maybe not...  
  
Scott: [crushed by a giant sweatdrop]   
  
Samantha: [hears yet another rumbling sound coming toward them, though this one is much lower than the first] *Now* what?   
  
Scott: [squints into the distance] Huh, it's heading this way rather quickly...it's red...  
  
Samantha: [looks with him] ...with white interior...  
  
Scott: ...it's  
  
Samantha: ...a   
  
Scott and Samantha: [in panicked voices] CAR!  
  
Akio: [pulls up in the Akio-Car, 'natch] So, you two must be the new students, ne?  
  
Samantha: [nervously] K-Konnichi wa, Rijichou.  
  
Scott: [in Akito-like voice] Damn it!  
  
Scene: Back in the real world, Roosevelt, Sarah and her entourage (Jessica, Sean, Rio, and Josh) are walking around during lunch.  
  
Sarah: That's strange, I coulda sworn Sami was here a second ago. [notices the manga] An Utena manga? [opens it and the small group of five are sucked in by the same red light. Sarah, however, does not let go of the comic when she is transported and it implodes]   
  
Everyone: Aahhh!!!  
  
Scene: Ohtori Academy. Scott and Samantha are confronting Akio.  
  
Scott: What the hell are we doing here?!  
  
Akio: Well, [he is interrupted by a shouting that seems to be getting nearer and nearer. Moments later, a group of four people land on the ground hard with a loud thump. After several minutes of yelling and the untangling of limbs, they stand]  
  
Jessica: [blinks and looks around] What the--where are we? I *know* this isn't Roosevelt.  
  
Samantha: [flatly] My, what an astute observation.  
  
Sean: [squints] Is that you, Sami? What happened? [four manila envelopes fall from the sky and bonk its respective holder on the head]  
  
Scott: [points to the folders] Those should help a bit, but...[turns to Akio] You still haven't told us why we're here!  
  
Akio: It's all quite simple, really. You are now attending Ohtori Gakuen. Anymore questions?  
  
Samantha: [to Scott] Rule number one: never expect a straight answer from *him*. No pun intended. [they hear more screams descending upon them and look up]  
  
Sarah: [falling quickly, with a manila envelope "chasing" after her] Craaaa-- [her scream is cut short as she abruptly lands with a thump...in the back of the Akio-Car]  
  
Samantha: [tentatively peeks into the back] Sarah, your timing couldn't possibly have been worse, especially considering where you landed.  
  
Akio: On the contrary, I'd say she has impeccable timing.  
  
Samantha: [narrows her eyes] You stay out of this.  
  
Sarah: [groggily sits up] What, where am I? Ooh, white leather.  
  
Samantha: Let me be frank: You were sucked in by a magical manga, are now in Ohtori Academy, and you landed in. The. Backseat. Of. The. Akio-Car.  
  
Sarah: Eep! [scrambles out of the car clutching her envelope] I think *now* is a very good time to get the hell out of here!  
  
Everyone: Yup! [scatter to their respective corners of Ohtori Academy]  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Sarah: I do NOT believe this! Now we're stuck in Ohtori Academy instead of the other way around!  
  
Samantha: Hey, I'm not any happier about it than you are. Dios knows how many weeks of bowling I'll miss! [sniffles]  
  
Scott: Suck it up, it can't be all bad.  
  
Rio: I dunno...Akio isn't the best person in the world to be stuck with.  
  
Sarah: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Rio Grand!  
  
Samantha: Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku.  
  
Ending Theme: Virtual Star Embryology   
  
Author Notes: The Wonder Bowl reference is the name of the alley I bowl at every week. I'm there so often, it's practically my second home. ^_^ As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com  
  



	6. Episode 6 - Rio Grand!

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic  
Episode 6 - "Rio Grand!"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution   
  
Scene: The next afternoon at Ohtori Academy. Scott, Samantha, Sarah, Jessica, Sean, Rio, and Josh are sitting upon one of Ohtori's *many* grassy knolls eating lunch.  
  
Sarah: [sipping her green tea] So, who'd you guys get for roommates?  
  
Rio: Well, I'm boarding with you Sarah. What about you, Sean?  
  
Sean: [glaring] Let's just say I'm pretty sure God hates me.  
  
Josh: You? What about me? I'm not exactly thrilled to have you as a roommate either.  
  
Samantha: I'm sure it can't be that bad...  
  
Scott: Yeah, even if it is, at least you're not stuck with the psychotic captain of the kendo club.   
  
Samantha: [falls over laughing] I still can't believe you got Saionji! That's priceless, it truly is. So tell me, is the room plastered with pictures of Anshi?  
  
Scott: [sarcastically] Gee, you're so sympathetic to my plight. Anyway, if Anshi is the chick with the purple hair and glasses, then yes.  
  
Sarah: [stifles a laugh] The Dean works in mysterious ways, huh?  
  
Rio: [evil grin] And you would know?  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Jessica: Well, my roommate seems pretty normal. Anybody know Shinohara Wakaba?  
  
Samantha: [facefaults] That bouncing ball of glomping genki-ness? You've been here way too long, Jess.   
  
Jessica: So? Who's your roommate, then?  
  
Samantha: [thinks for a moment] Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Sean: I don't care if we are in an anime, we can't understand you! Speak English!  
  
Samantha: Oh all right, you spoilsport. [hesitantly] Tenjou Utena and Himemiya Anshi...  
  
Sarah: Hah, you got the haunted dorm!  
  
Samantha: [miserably] It isn't the dorm, baka...  
  
Sarah: Then...[it dawns on her] Oh...my...God.  
  
Rio: Why? Where are you staying?  
  
Samantha: Y'know that big tower in the middle of the campus...? God, I really, really hope I don't walk in my sleep.  
  
Sarah: [wonders aloud] I don't know if I should be angry or relieved.  
  
Sean: You're staying in the Chairman's wing? Wish I were that lucky.  
  
Scott: Oog, and I thought I had problems with Saionji. [to Sean] Trust me, she's the farthest thing from lucky.  
  
Rio: Obviously I have no idea what you mean. What's wrong with staying in the Chairman's wing?  
  
Sarah: Well, Ohtori-san is sorta like a politician, he just can't be trusted. He may promise to show you the "Ends of the World," but anything he says should be treated like a lie.  
  
Josh: Has anyone else noticed anything strange around here? Just this morning I saw a herd of elephants chasing some blonde girl.  
  
Samantha: Ah yes, Kiryuu Nanami, bane of the animal kingdom. Here in Ohtori, that's a normal occurrence.  
  
Scott: Damn white leather elephants. * [just then, a guy clad in a black leather jacket goes running by with a large copper pot on his head while being chased by a group of hovering, persistent swords]  
  
Everyone: [blinks]  
  
Rio: There's something in the water, isn't there? How else could you rationally explain that?  
  
Samantha: [coughs] Rule number 2 while stuck in "Utena" continuity: This is "Utena." It defies every law with its very existence.  
  
Jessica: But...but come on! That guy didn't even look like an "Utena" character!  
  
Samantha: True. I guess we're stuck in the screwed-up-author-continuity. According to my calculations, if you look up into the sky right about now, you should see some random person flying across it.   
  
Everyone: [gazes up into the sky for a few minutes, but see nothing]  
  
Sean: I still don't see any--[the shattering of glass and a scream is heard. Moments later, a figure is sent flying across the sky] Okay...never mind.  
  
Samantha: [peers into binoculars pulled from binocular-space] Uh-oh...straightjacket, red hair...poor Becka. **  
  
Sarah: Who?  
  
Samantha: An "Utena" web page author. Apparently, her co-author, Ka-chan, was having a little too much fun with her mallet.  
  
Everyone: [hears the shattering of glass once again, followed by a blood curdling scream from Becka. The sound comes from the direction of the tower]  
  
Samantha: ...eep. Poor, poor Becka.  
  
Everyone: [winces]  
  
Rio: I'll see ya'll later, I've got an appointment. [stands to leave]  
  
Jessica: Where're you going?  
  
Scott: It isn't Nemuro Memorial Hall is it?  
  
Rio: Nemu--what? No, I need to work out the kinks in my schedule is all. [leaves]  
  
Scene: The Chairman's wing. After a rough day of classes, Samantha returns to her "dorm" of sorts exhausted. She crosses the planetarium, albeit very, very quickly, to the room she shares with Utena and Anshi.  
  
Rio: Hey, Samantha-san.  
  
Samantha: [looks up and notices Rio] Oh, hi Rio-san. What are you doing he--  
  
Akio: [smiles pleasantly] Good afternoon.  
  
Samantha: [notices Akio sitting on the white leather couch across from Rio] Ah, of course. Gee, seems I had a prior engagement...excuse me. **Why the hell do I bother asking questions I already know the answers to?** [starts to leave]  
  
Akio: Something the matter? Jealous perhaps?  
  
Samantha: [an anime-style chibi vein pops out on her forehead] Don't be conceited. [leaves]  
  
Scene: The strange bird-cage shaped Rose Garden. Utena and Anshi are tending to the roses.  
  
Samantha: [observing the roses when she notices an oddly colored one out of the corner of her eye] Ne, Himemiya-san? What did you use to get this rose to grow such a dark blue?  
  
Anshi: That's rather odd, I wasn't aware that there were any such flowers.  
  
Utena: Could be a bad omen. [touches the rose's petals and a card addressed to her falls from the branches below] What's this?   
  
Card: [on the outside] Tenjou Utena [on the inside] To the One Engaged: I shall wait for you at the Duel Arena this evening.  
  
Anshi: It appears you were right, Utena-sama.  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: A random wall in Ohtori Academy. Two shadow girls, A-ko and B-ko, are gossiping about Dios knows what.  
  
A-ko: I wonder, I wonder, do you know what I wonder?  
  
Scott: Aha! Caught you! Steal my Project Mirage manga ***, will you?! [shines a flashlight at the shadow girls, causing them to scream and melt away] [muttering] Damn white leather shadow girls...  
  
C-ko: [pops out of nowhere] You know, you can't keep running away from your problems...or in this case, blinding them!  
  
Scott: [Akito-like voice] Damn it!  
  
Scene: The gate to the Arena of Duels. Utena steps into the gondola and joins Anthy at the dueling platform "Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku" plays in the background..   
  
Song: The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
My own birth, Absolute birth, Apocalypse   
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
  
A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
  
Day and night reversing  
  
A time-gilded Lost Paradise   
  
Darkness over Sodom  
  
Darkness ever glowing  
  
Darkness over yonder  
  
Darkness never ending  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness Apocalypse  
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
himoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo   
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
shimoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo  
  
Scene: The dueling platform. Utena and Anshi (in full Rose Bride attire) appear in a whirlwind of rose petals. The inverted floating castle above them rotates contently. The entrance to the stairwell separates and instead of a waiting Akio-Car, the silhouette of a motorcycle is seen with two passengers. The headlight turns on suddenly.  
  
Utena: [shielding her eyes] Dare?!  
  
Rio: [clad in a white Duelist's uniform with dark blue and silver accents with a matching rose in her breast pocket. Her hair is a deep blue-black with thin strands of silver] For the sake of grasping eternity and bringing the Revolution, I swear I will defeat you, Tenjou Utena! Now, draw your sword! [the other passenger of the motorcycle, Akio, acts as Rio's Rose Bride and withdraws the spirit sword from her chest]  
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Roses of noble memory, I implore you. Reveal thyselves...  
  
Utena and Anshi: [in unison] Grant me the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Anshi pulls the Sword of Dios from Utena's chest while Akio-Cars pop out from the floor of the Arena and one drives itself around the edge of the platform. A group of several people observe the duel from some random balcony. "The Angel Androgynous" plays in the background]  
  
Pentagram shape  
  
Pleasure  
  
Mandala  
  
Reproduction axis  
  
Ideals and reality  
  
Male and female  
  
Dignity; chastity  
  
A double submission of passion; lusterous waves  
  
A prototype of antiquity connected with me  
  
Seraphitus  
  
A couple equipped with both sexes  
  
Seraphita  
  
Paradise mechanism  
  
Model  
  
Mosaic  
  
A doubling dream  
  
Odd numbers and even numbers  
  
Light and darkness  
  
Sean: Damn it, move over! I can't see a thing!  
  
Josh: Then grow taller!  
  
Sarah: Both of you be quiet before I knock yo' asses off the ledge!  
  
Scott: [sweatdrops]  
  
Samantha: Yare yare...  
  
Individuals or multitudes?  
  
Words or things?  
  
Such doubt is beside symbol,  
  
The Dioskuroi  
  
All Creation, both sexes, chaos  
  
Anima, animus  
  
I hasten my spiritual completion  
  
Namely, to rediscover the interior of my ego  
  
Right and left, the two of me  
  
Angels, all Creation, man and woman, both sexes  
  
A pair of heads; a pair of bodies  
  
An internal pair; an external pair  
  
A pair of sexes; a private pair  
  
A pair before; a pair behind  
  
[Utena succeeds in disabling Rio of her sword. The headlights of all the many Akio-Cars flicker on and join to become one light, stretching up the castle. The spirit of Dios descends and lends his power to Utena who promptly slices off Rio's rose in a flurry of petals.]  
  
In this world, I am a solitary duo  
  
In this world, I am alone with myself  
  
In this world, there are but two of me  
  
Two of me  
  
Of me, two  
  
Me: two of  
  
Two of me In this world, I am androgynous  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Hermaphrodism!  
  
[bells ring signaling the end of the duel. Rio collapses on the floor of the arena as several lights on the castle fizzle out.]  
  
Jessica: [walks up with a bag of popcorn] Hey, did I miss anything?  
  
Scott: [disbelieving] You went to get popcorn? In the middle of a duel? Are you nuts?  
  
Jessica: Well, if you were listening, I said I went to get popcorn, not nuts.  
  
Samantha: [confused] Um, never mind. Utena-san won, as usual.  
  
Sean: Maybe if some people would actually stop crowding the balcony, then maybe I would know what happened!  
  
Josh: [ignores him ] Too bad, so sad.  
  
Sarah: [annoyed] All right, that's it...[goes to push them off the edge when the strange leather-jacket-clad man goes running by, still being chased by swords. In his panic (seeing as how he has no head gear to protect himself with) he unwittingly uses Josh as a shield, impaling him. The man dashes off to find something for self-defense]  
  
Everyone: [blinks]  
  
Scott: Oh my God, they killed Perry!  
  
Samantha: ...and?  
  
Scott: [shrugs]  
  
Scene: Back at the dueling platform, Rio falls unconscious and several of the lights on the castle burn out. At another balcony, Touga and Akio sit discussing what happened.  
  
Touga: Though she was strong, only a loved one could properly harness her spirit sword. It must not have been you.  
  
Akio: [calmly] Patience, Seitokaichou, I've only just begun to move my pieces. [toys with a pawn on a chessboard]  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Utena: After Akio-san's appearance at the duel, I wonder if he knows about everything including the Bara no Hanayome.  
  
Samantha: Hmm, shouldn't you be concerned with the matters of these new Duelists?  
  
Utena: Wha--oh, of course! I was just about to say that!  
  
Samantha: Uh-huh, sure you were.  
  
Utena: Next time, on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "Eternity's Mirage."  
  
Anshi: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Closing Theme: Virtual Star Embryology   
  
Author Notes: * - This is just a weird inside joke of Scott's that came to be through his annoyance with Akio-Cars and their "damn white leather interior."  
** - Becka and Ka-chan are the web page authors of "Blood Soaked and Honor Bound." The dude with the copper pot on his head is also one of the Utena obsessed.  
*** - For a while, this *was* an original manga that Scott was drawing featuring an adolescent Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog crossed over with Gundam Wing.  
By the way, domo arigatou to everyone who gave me such nice reviews! ^_^ I really appreciate all your kind words!  
As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are welcome!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com  



	7. Episode 7 - Eternity's Mirage

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic  
Episode 7 - "Eternity's Mirage"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution  
  
Scene: An eerily quiet day for Ohtori Academy. The classes are in their regular session and Samantha is busily taking notes during her fifth period Aquatic Science class. Suddenly, the peacefulness is disturbed by an earth-shattering explosion from outside.  
  
Samantha: [falls out of her chair] Ack! What was that?  
  
Sarah: [goes to the window and sees a girl with wavy turquoise hair wearing an Ohtori girl's uniform apparently facing off with Akio] I didn't know Michiru-san attended Ohtori, too!  
  
Samantha: [anime fall] There's no way that could be Michiru-san. She would make a much flashier entrance in her helicopter.  
  
Sarah: Yeah, you're right. Besides, I don't see Haruka-san anywhere.  
  
Samantha: [sniffs the air and makes a face] Blech, what is that?  
  
Sarah: [takes a deep breath] Smells like...burnt white leather?  
  
Scene: The courtyard. A large ring of students and teachers has formed around Akio and the mystery girl. She holds a remote control in one hand.  
  
Akio: I don't know who you are, but Ohtori Gakuen does not tolerate such conduct. I warn you, put down the remote.  
  
Veronica: Not on your life, pal! Not until you tell me what the hell I'm doing here!  
  
Scott: [forces his way through the crowd] Veronica! Are you insane? You just can't go around blowing up Akio-Cars like that!  
  
Veronica: [grins evilly] Oh, I didn't blow them all up...just half of them. Not for long, though...[begins to press the button on the remote detonator]  
  
Samantha: **Damn, suppose I have to do something.** [sneaks up behind Veronica] Hey, check it out! Haruka-san's in the cockpit of Heavy Arms!  
  
Veronica: [loses it] WHAT?! [turns around to look, but when she does, Samantha knocks the control from her hand. It clatters to the ground.]  
  
Samantha: [picks up the remote] Y'know, you really should seek psychiatric help for this.  
  
Veronica: [wide eyed] What'd you do that for?! I was so close!  
  
Samantha: Well, let's see...first, I don't need maniacs like you detonating explosives while I try to study! And secondly...umm...[expression goes blank]  
  
Sarah: [flatly] Looks like somebody lost her train of thought again. Gee, wonder why.  
  
Samantha: [tosses the remote to Akio] Here, you'd better hide this in a safe place. [walks off]  
  
Veronica: [to Scott] Why the hell did she do that?  
  
Scott: Dunno. Knowing her though, "An Akio-Car is a terrible thing to waste."  
  
Akio: Rightly so.  
  
Sarah: Are you still here?  
  
Akio: Well, I am the Chairman, you know.  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Scene: A random wall in Ohtori Academy. Shadow girls A-ko and B-ko are discussing the current situation.  
  
A-ko: The Fourth of July! Picnics! Fireflies! But most of all, fireworks!  
  
B-ko: But most of these rockets are duds!  
  
A-ko: Oh brave hero, do you really know what lies behind these sparklers?  
  
A-ko and B-ko: Do you know, do you know, do you really know?  
  
B-ko: Ow, I burned myself!  
  
Scene: The beautiful open air cafeteria. Scott, Samantha, Sarah, Jessica, and Sean sit eating their lunch at one of the larger tables.  
  
Sarah: [to Samantha] Hey, where's Rio?  
  
Samantha: [blinks once, then twice for good measure] You ask me as if I know exactly where she is.  
  
Jessica: [coughs] Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the--  
  
Scott: [frantically] Don't say it! For Kami's sake, don't say it! The fourth wall's already strained enough as it is with us around here. [a cherry red motorcycle goes roaring by several students, nearly running them down]  
  
Sean: Guess we know the answer to that question...let's see, Rio's terrorizing the locals, Josh is dead at the moment...hmm, what about that psycho girlfriend of yours, Scott? I'd feel better if I knew where she was, too.  
  
Scott: [shrugs] Beats me--  
  
Jessica: [whacks him over the head with her cafeteria tray]  
  
Samantha: [to Scott] Haven't you learned to be careful of what you say around here, yet?  
  
Scott: [sweatdrops] Obviously not. Anyway, hell if I know where she is. Besides, she's not my girlfriend, baka.  
  
Josh: [walks by and waves at them] Hey, guys.  
  
Sean: Wait a second, isn't he supposed to be, y'know...DEAD?  
  
Jessica: [sighs] Times like these really make me wish I had a camera.  
  
Scott: [munches on his sandwich] Well, nobody ever really dies in anime, anyway. They just come back for cheesy cameos or become even more powerful.  
  
Scene: The gate to the Forest Arena at night. Scott stands outside of it waiting for someone.  
  
Veronica: [walks up to him] What are you doing here, Scott?  
  
Scott: Huh? Oh, I was just going to ask you the same thing. I found this note in my locker telling me to come here tonight. [shows her the note]  
  
Veronica: Freaky. I received the same note. Look. [shows him the note] But who sent these to us?  
  
Rio: [appears from the shadows] I believe I can answer that. I have someone I want the two of you to meet.  
  
Veronica: [warily] Who?  
  
Rio: Listen, can't you hear it?  
  
Scott: **I have a really bad feeling of where this is going** Okay, I'll bite. Hear what?  
  
Rio: If your soul hasn't truly given up...then you should be able to hear this sound...running about the Ends of the World. [the low rumble of a car engine can be heard in the distance]  
  
Scott: Damn it! Not even here a week and already I have to go through this!  
  
Veronica: [skeptically] The Ends of the World? Let's see this thing, whatever it is.  
  
Rio: Then, come journey with us to the world which you desire! [a breeze dramatically ruffles Rio's hair as the Akio-Car pulls up beside the three]  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: The Akio-Car. *author tries not to double up in laughter* Akio is driving while Scott and Veronica ride in the backseat.   
  
Scott: **Ooh, a certain somebody's head is going to roll as soon as I find her.** What do you want with us? [Akio remains silent] Answer me, damn it!  
  
Veronica: [quietly thinks for a few minutes] But you couldn't be...  
  
Akio: [doesn't turn around] Yes, the Ends of the World I will show to you both. [Akio flips over the windshield and sits on the hood of the car. The Akio-Car drives itself and occupants to "The Ends of the World" presumably.]  
  
Scene: The cafeteria the next afternoon. Utena, Anshi, and Miki sit eating lunch.  
  
Utena: [opens her bento and finds a card addressed to her placed neatly on top] In my lunch now, too?  
  
Card: [outside] Tenjou Utena [inside] To the One Engaged: I shall wait for you at the Duel Arena this evening.  
  
Miki: Another challenge from these new Duelists. How many of them could there be?  
  
Utena: I'm not sure, but I guess I don't really have a choice, though.  
  
Anshi: [eating] My, how delicious.  
  
Scene: The gate to the Arena of Duels. Utena steps into the gondola and joins Anthy at the dueling platform. "Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku" plays in the background.  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
My own birth, Absolute birth, Apocalypse   
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
  
A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
  
Day and night reversing  
  
A time-gilded Lost Paradise   
  
Darkness over Sodom  
  
Darkness ever glowing  
  
Darkness over yonder  
  
Darkness never ending  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness Apocalypse  
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
himoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo   
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
shimoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo  
  
Scene: The dueling platform. Utena and Anshi (in full Rose Bride attire) appear in a whirlwind of rose petals. The inverted floating castle above them rotates contently. The entrance to the stairwell separates and the usual Akio-Car silhouette is seen. Scott steps from it wearing a Duelist's uniform with dark red as the main color scheme. Veronica is dressed in a dark teal Rose Bride dress.  
  
Utena: Scott-san? Are you one of them as well?  
  
Scott: For the sake of grasping eternity to continue Project Mirage forever, I swear I will defeat you, Tenjou Utena! Now, draw your sword! [Veronica acts as Scott's Rose Bride and draws the spirit sword from his chest with a yank] Ow, damn it, that hurt! Think you could draw that a little slower next time?  
  
Veronica: Yeah, bite me. Unless you'd like me to replace your spirit sword that is.  
  
Utena: [sweatdrops]   
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Roses of noble memory, I beseech thee: appear before me.  
  
Utena and Anshi: [in unison] Grant me the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Anshi pulls the Sword of Dios from Utena's chest while Akio-Cars pop out from the floor of the Arena and one drives itself around the edge of the platform. A group of several people observe the duel from the Seitokai balcony. "I am an Imaginary Living Body" plays in the background.]  
  
Incandescent darkness and birthed puppets  
  
Are named, anthropoperipherism  
  
Pulling the strings of the world is a single existence  
  
For the others, an imaginary puppet-craft  
  
Subzero darkness and birthed creatures  
  
Correlated, anthropoperipherism  
  
On the natural stage are the units of existence  
  
Comprised of an imaginary creature-craft  
  
Words are born, the encounter, then a hesitation  
  
Knowledge is born, the encounter, then a void  
  
O where am I, when am I  
  
Spell, incantation, mystery, prayer, myself  
  
Stage destiny magic mirror  
  
Sean: [to Sarah] Can I do it, please??  
  
Jessica: No way, I want to!  
  
Sarah: [sighs] Oh all right, you can both do it. Yeesh.  
  
Josh: Both do what?  
  
Jessica: [pulls out a scythe from scythe-space apparently and neatly slices off Josh's head] Me happy now.  
  
Sean: [pushes what's left of Josh's body off the balcony and it lands with a satisfying thump] Ditto.  
  
Full moon, mysterious and transmutable, I'm an imaginary living body come to its end  
  
Full moon, mysterious and transmutable, I'm an imaginary living body come to its end  
  
Seeking time, without rest, living on, a speleomorph  
  
Seeking land, legless, armless  
  
Still existing I am, transparent, intangible, a faint sigh...  
  
Hahhahhahha   
  
[Utena disables Scott of his sword. The headlights of all the many Akio-Cars flicker on and join to become one light, stretching up the castle. The spirit of Dios descends and lends his power to Utena who promptly slices off Scott's rose in a flurry of petals. Bells ring signaling the end of the duel. Veronica disappears in a shower of light and Scott falls unconscious as several more lights on the castle burn out.]  
  
Samantha: [walks up] Utena-san won again, didn't she?  
  
Sarah: Yeah...hey, where were you? I wouldn't think you'd be one to miss a duel.  
  
Samantha: [surprised] Oh, umm...I had some Student Council paperwork to finish up. That's about it.  
  
Scene: The other random balcony overlooking the Forest Arena. Akio and Touga are discussing the events that have transpired.  
  
Touga: Quite frankly I'm surprised that he failed to defeat Tenjou-kun. Wasn't she the one to handle his spirit sword?  
  
Akio: Yes, she was. But it wasn't what it really seemed, to him at least.  
  
Touga: Then how do you propose to--  
  
Akio: [interrupts him] I still have a few tricks up my sleeve yet. [turns to Anshi who is waiting for him] Shall we go?   
  
Anshi: Hai, Onii-sama.  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Utena: What? Now Jessica-san wants to challenge me?  
  
Anshi: My, Utena-sama, I didn't know she was on the Seitokai.  
  
Samantha: That's just it, she isn't.  
  
Utena: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "Mirror Image."  
  
Anshi: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Closing Theme: Virtual Star Embryology   
  
Author Notes: As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	8. Episode 8 - Mirror Image

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic   
Episode 8 - "Mirror Image"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution  
  
Scene: An afternoon at Ohtori Academy. The sky is littered with swelled gray storm clouds about to burst. An elevator can be seen rising to the top of a building with a certain red-haired bishonen inside.  
  
Touga: If it cannot hatch from its shell, the chick will die without being born. [Juri appears] We are the chick, the world is our egg. [Miki appears] If we don't smash the world's shell, we will die without ever truly being born. [Samantha and Sarah appear] Smash the world's shell. [Rio and Scott appear]  
  
Everyone: [doors open] For the sake of Revolutionizing the World!  
  
Scott: Damn, it was crowded in there.  
  
Scene: The balcony where the Student Council usually meets. Large drifts of snow cover the area and a small, man-made "lake" sits off to one side which acts like a miniature skating rink.  
  
Touga: I assume that you've all received your letters from "Ends of the World."  
  
Everyone: [nods heads in agreement]  
  
Sarah: [busily sculpting a snow-Mamoru] The next duel is scheduled to take place tomorrow, but the challenger still remains unknown.  
  
Juri: [skating perfect figure 8's in the ice] Yes, and the fact that it may be one of these new Duelists isn't exactly comforting, either.  
  
Miki: But Juri-san, we don't know if their intentions are hostile or not. [clicks stopwatch]  
  
Rio: [offended] I should say they're not! After all, I happen to be one of them.  
  
Scott: So am I. Believe me, we have no ulterior motives to worry yourself about. At least I know I don't. [looks pointedly at Samantha]  
  
Samantha: What are you glaring at me for? I've been a member longer than the two of you have and I haven't wreaked any major havoc.  
  
Juri: Be that as it may, we still don't have any reason to trust you.  
  
Miki: We're all on the same side, though, aren't we?  
  
Rio: We might be. Maybe "Ends of the World" has gotten tired of your incompetence in failing to defeat Tenjou Utena.  
  
Touga: That's an interesting theory considering everyone here has lost to her, including you.  
  
Sarah: We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?  
  
Scene: The Student Council meeting has ended, resolving nothing. As Sarah, Samantha, Rio, and Scott exit the elevator, Jessica meets up with them.  
  
Jessica: Hey, guys. What were you all up to?  
  
Rio: Just another Student Council meeting.  
  
Jessica: Oh. What about?  
  
Samantha: [quickly] Student Council stuff. Very hush hush.   
  
Jessica: Sounds like fun, how do I join?  
  
Scott: First of all, it's not fun--[Rio whacks him upside the head] Ow, how the hell do I keep getting hit around here?  
  
Rio: [to Jessica] Don't listen to him, he's a baka. Anyway, of course it's fun. In fact, if I pulled a few strings, I bet I could get you on the Student Council, too.  
  
Scott, Samantha, and Sarah: [facefault]   
  
Sarah: [sarcastically] You've got to be kidding. Are your connections really that good?  
  
Rio: Better than you'd think. [to Jessica] So, what do you say?  
  
Jessica: Sure, why not? Beats waiting around here for you guys all the time. Well, see ya later! [runs off]  
  
Rio: [grins] Looks like I'd best go looking for those "connections" of mine. [leaves]  
  
Scott: [flatly] We are officially screwed.  
  
Samantha: [just stands there as a crack of thunder ricochets across the sky and the downpour begins]  
  
Sarah: [to Samantha] Y'know, you could have waited until we were actually under some shelter.  
  
Samantha: Eh, bite me.  
  
Scene: A random wall in Ohtori Academy. Shadow girls A-ko and B-ko are busy gossiping about whatever crosses their mind.  
  
A-ko: [with an umbrella] How beautiful everything is after a summer shower!  
  
B-ko: Yes, and if you look closely, you can see your reflection in the puddles of water!  
  
A-ko: They say a mirror of any kind is a window to your true self!  
  
B-ko: Even if the reflection is all distorted?  
  
A-ko: Especially in that case!  
  
B-ko: Oh brave hero, what will you find in your reflection?  
  
Scene: The ruins of Nemuro Memorial Hall at night. Jessica and Wakaba are standing around waiting for someone.  
  
Jessica: [looks up at the crumbling building] So, this is Nemuro Memorial Hall...looks like a piece of crap.  
  
Wakaba: [laughs] Yeah, that's what I thought the first time I saw it, too. I wonder what happened to it.  
  
Rio: [suddenly appears in the way anime characters do when they want to seem stealthy] Ages ago, Professor Nemuro set fire to it with all of his students trapped inside. They were researching a way to capture eternity.  
  
Wakaba: Eternity?  
  
Rio: Nemuro-san would have succeeded, but his heart was weak; he couldn't see his true reflection.  
  
Jessica: Charming, but how does that little anecdote apply to us?  
  
Rio: Oh, it doesn't apply to both of you...just you, Jessica-san. You too can capture eternity if you can see your reflection.  
  
Jessica: What are you babbling about? [suspiciously] Are you high or something? 'Cause if you are, I want whatever it is that you're on!  
  
Rio: [chuckles] No, I just have someone I want you to meet. He can show you your true self. [the low rumble of a car engine is heard in the distance] If your soul truly hasn't given up...then you should be able to hear this sound...running about the "Ends of the World."  
  
Wakaba: [listening] W-What is that?! It's deafening!  
  
Rio: [hair ruffles dramatically in the breeze] Then, come journey with us to the world which you desire! [Akio-Car pulls up]   
  
Wakaba: Akio-san...[follows Jessica to the car]  
  
Rio: [holds up her hand] Now wait a second, Shinohara-san...aren't you forgetting? A date is something that two people do by themselves. Weren't those your words?  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: The Akio-Car. Akio drives while Jessica sits in the backseat.  
  
Jessica: ...Rio-san said something about "capturing eternity" back there. And that you could show me my reflection. [Akio remains silent] Why don't you say something?  
  
Akio: I will show the "Ends of the World" to you, yes, even you. [Akio flips over the windshield and sits on the hood of the car. The Akio-Car drives itself and occupants to "The Ends of the World" presumably]  
  
Scene: Utena, Anshi and Samantha's room in the Chairman's wing that same night. Utena examines a package sent to her from an unmarked address. She lifts the lid from the box only to discover it's filled with roses.  
  
Samantha: [looks up from her book] Well, looks like someone's popular, ne?  
  
Utena: [sifting through the roses, Utena finds a small mirror at the bottom] Haha, but why would there be a mirror in here? [pricks her finger on the sharp edge of a card] Oh no, not another one of these...  
  
Card: [outside] Tenjou Utena [inside] To the One Engaged: I shall wait for you at the Duel Arena tomorrow night.  
  
Utena: Sheesh, why can't they just leave Himemiya alone?   
  
Samantha: [notices her absence] Speaking of which, where is Himemiya-san anyway?  
  
Utena: I'm not sure. But then again she's usually late on the nights she sees her brother.  
  
Samantha: [delicately} Uh...right...  
  
Scene: The gate to the Arena of Duels. Utena steps into the gondola and joins Anshi at the dueling platform.   
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
My own birth, Absolute birth, Apocalypse   
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
  
A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
  
Day and night reversing  
  
A time-gilded Lost Paradise   
  
Darkness over Sodom  
  
Darkness ever glowing  
  
Darkness over yonder  
  
Darkness never ending  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness Apocalypse  
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
himoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo   
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
shimoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo  
  
Scene: The dueling platform. Utena and Anshi (in full Rose Bride attire) appear in a whirlwind of rose petals. The inverted floating castle above them rotates contently. The entrance to the stairwell separates and the usual Akio-Car silhouette is seen. The headlights turn on suddenly and Jessica and Wakaba step from the vehicle. Jessica is clad in Wakaba's old Black Rose Duelist uniform complete with Kurobara no Kokuin and Wakaba wears a pale yellow Rose Bride dress.  
  
Utena: [disbelieving] Wakaba...what are you doing here?  
  
Jessica: I swear by this Black Rose that I will win this duel and bring death to the Rose--[whacked upside the head by Wakaba]  
  
Wakaba: Wrong speech, baka.  
  
Jessica: [remembers] That's right! For the sake of grasping eternity and being able to kill Josh forever, I swear I will defeat you, Tenjou Utena! Now, draw your sword! [Wakaba acts as Jessica's Rose Bride and withdraws the spirit sword from her chest...except she kind of screws it up. Instead of a sword, a motorcycle, evidently belonging to Mr. Melsha, sans Mr. Melsha, comes out]  
  
Wakaba: [confused] Nani? What in the world do you have a spirit motorcycle for? Okay, once more. [Wakaba discards the motorcycle, which "accidentally" lands on a nearby Josh, caving in his cranium. This time Wakaba gets it right and Jessica's spirit sword appears]  
  
Utena: [sweatdrops]   
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Roses of noble sentiment, I beseech thee: reveal to us now...  
  
Utena and Anshi: [in unison] ...the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Anshi pulls the Sword of Dios from Utena's chest while Akio-Cars pop out from the floor of the Arena and one drives itself around the edge of the platform. A group of several people observe the duel from the Seitokai balcony. "Earth as a Character Gallery" plays in the background]  
  
Twin relationships are the capricious, heartless lies of desires  
  
Propagating endlessly in the interval between two mirrors.  
  
Ah, man does not exist.  
  
Ah, within the darkness.  
  
Ah, the sound of the waves.  
  
Even light casts shadows, making a pair out of me and me  
  
Isolation outbreak that's the reason  
  
Making a pair out of me and me  
  
Twins  
  
Twins-in-law  
  
Scheming twins  
  
Absent twins  
  
Since we see the invisible  
  
The contrived world rises to the surface  
  
Amusement apparatus and optical illusions  
  
The contrived world rises to the surface  
  
Earth is a contrivance of personalities  
  
Earth is a toy box of personalities  
  
Earth is a department store of personalities  
  
Earth is an exhibition of personalities  
  
Earth is a museum of personalities  
  
Earth is a curio box of personalities  
  
Earth is...  
  
Sean: Damn it, someone already killed him!  
  
Scott: That was quick.  
  
Sarah: Nah, he had it coming.  
  
[Utena disables Jessica of her sword. The headlights of all the many Akio-Cars flicker on and join to become one light, stretching up the castle. The spirit of Dios descends and lends his power to Utena who promptly slices off Jessica's rose in a flurry of petals. Bells ring signaling the end of the duel. Jessica falls unconscious as several more lights on the castle burn out.]  
  
Scene: The Akio-Car. Akio drives while Samantha sits in the passenger seat.  
  
Samantha: Seems to me that you're regressing back into the Black Rose plot again. Even I was startled to see that Kurobara no Kokuin.  
  
Akio: Well, that's it. It just seems that way to you. It isn't really that way.  
  
Samantha: But then nothing is what it seems here.  
  
Akio: You're right. Are you disappointed?  
  
Samantha: Not at all.  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Utena: Poor Tsuwabuki-kun! He's been so depressed since Nanami-kun "dumped" him.  
  
Anshi: Who will schedule her appointments for her now?  
  
Samantha: [coughs] Well, she's found someone new, but only time will tell how long he puts up with her crap.  
  
Utena: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "So Alike, Yet So Different!"  
  
Anshi: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Samantha: [holds up a little sign that reads "The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse."]  
  
Closing Theme: Virtual Star Embryology   
  
Author Notes: Okay, I'm sure lots of people are wondering who the hell Mr. Melsha is, ne? To put it simply, he's one of the math teachers at our high school and...well...most of the female population of Roosevelt (keep in ind I am *not* part of this demographic) wants to jump his bones. ^^ Gomen, I know that's kind of crude, but frankly that's the best way I could put it! As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com  



	9. Episode 9 - So Alike, Yet So Different!

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic   
Episode 9 - "So Alike, Yet So Different!"  
bt Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution  
  
Scene: Kiryuu Nanami and Tsuwabuki Mitsuru are walking through the halls of Ohtori Academy. The latter is, as usual, carrying the belongings of the former and reading from a small scheduling book.  
  
Nanami: Tsuwabuki, what classes do I have this morning?  
  
Mitsuru: Well, let's see...[flips through a few pages] First period you have Music Appreciation where you'll be studying—  
  
Random Man: [shouting] A runaway cow! A cow is on the loose!  
  
Cow: [charges toward Nanami and Mitsuru]  
  
Nanami: Aaahhh! [covers her eyes as the cow heads for her]  
  
Scene: The beautiful open air cafeteria. Nanami, Miki, Utena, and Anshi are seated at one of the tables.  
  
Miki: [thinking] I see...so Tsuwabuki-kun was injured while he protected you. Was he badly hurt? [clicks stopwatch]  
  
Nanami: No, the doctor said it was only a minor concussion. He should be out of the hospital in a few days.  
  
Utena: [sipping her tea] How brave he is for rescuing you.  
  
Nanami: Bravery or not, I'm still out a scheduler.   
  
Anshi: How do you plan to keep your appointments organized then?  
  
Nanami: [smiling] Oh, not to worry, I've found someone new. [Sean is just passing by when Nanami snaps her fingers] Martinez!  
  
**We will now pause for this momentary break while the author attempts to recover from her fit of laughter to crawl back up to the keyboard.**  
  
Sean: [looks at her confused] Umm..what?  
  
Nanami: Will I be needing my easel for Art today?  
  
Sean: [flatly] How should I know? I'm not your manager. [starts to walk off]   
Nanami: [offended] How dare you! The Seitokai will not take such insolence lightly! [storms off]  
  
Sean: [glances around the table at Miki, Utena, and Anshi] Do *any* of you know what she's on?  
  
Utena: We've been trying to figure that one out for quite a while now.  
  
Miki: It seems to me that she's still upset over losing Tsuwabuki-kun's services. At this rate, she doesn't really care who assists her.  
  
Sean: Terrific, another insane person to deal with. So what am I supposed to do, sick a pack a crazed elephants on her?  
  
Utena: [laughs] The best thing to do is avoid her, but if that's not possible, try playing along with her, Sean-sempai. If nothing else, then at least you'll get a good laugh.  
  
Scene: Sarah, Samantha, and Scott are aimlessly walking around the Ohtori campus.  
  
Sarah: Say, why *are* we walking around aimlessly?  
  
Samantha: [puzzled] Eh, nani?  
  
Scott: [nods solemnly] Plot contrivance. [suddenly the ground begins to open up beneath the three and a large hole appears]  
  
All: [blink]  
  
Samantha: [annoyed] Nice one, baka, now the fourth wall has a hole in it! Congratu-frickin'-lations.  
  
Sarah: So I guess this would be a...plot hole. I wonder what's on the other side.  
  
Scott: Damn white leather plot holes.   
  
Samantha: [tries to put her hand through it, but it's a flat surface] Huh, there's no depth to it.  
  
Scene: *Another* random wall located somewhere on the Ohtori grounds. Shadow girls A-ko and B-ko are talking to each other.  
  
A-ko: [as a damsel in distress] Eek, a dragon! Won't somebody save me?  
  
B-ko: [as a prince] Fear not, my lady, I will rescue you! [slays the dragon and then falls to the ground]  
  
A-ko: [as a damsel] Oh no, you've been injured! But that's okay, I'll just find another prince!  
  
B-ko: Oh brave hero, though your actions may be valiant...  
  
A-ko: ...in the end what will be *your* reward?  
  
~*Commercal Break*~  
  
Scene: Nanami is walking the halls with her entourage (gee, doesn't *this* sound familiar), Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko, and Sean who pretends to read from her scheduling book. Sarah, Scott, Jessica, Samantha, and Josh are looking on in awe.  
  
Nanami: ...right, Martinez?  
  
Sean: [trying his hardest to keep a straight face] Yes, Nanami-sama...   
  
Sarah: I don't believe it! Why is he putting up with this?  
  
Scott: [shakes his head] Beats me—  
  
Jessica: [whacks him upside the head]  
  
Samantha: It's dead, Jim. You've killed the joke.  
  
Scott and Jessica: [sweatdrop]  
  
Sarah: I think I'll go have a talk with Kiryuu-san...[starts to leave]  
  
Samantha: Oi oi, wait a minute. I'm sure he has a good reason for what he's doing. I mean, who in their right mind would work for Nanami-kun besides Tsuwabuki?  
  
Tsuwabuki: [appears] Probably no one.  
  
Jessica: [surprised] You're already out of the hospital?  
  
Tsuwabuki: Well, no, but the doctors don't know that yet. I see Nanami-san's replaced me so soon. I suppose I have no choice but to put her in danger and rescue her again. [begins to walk off]  
  
Scott: 'Kay...bye.  
  
Tsuwabuki: Um, you're not going to stop me?  
  
Samantha: [chuckles] Are you kidding? There's nothing we like more than carnage unfolding right before our eyes!  
  
Tsuwabuki: [slowly backs away] Righhhht... [exits]  
  
Josh: Do you really think that was such a good—[is interrupted by a shouting from nearby]  
  
Random Man: [shouting] Runaway bull! A bull's gotten loose! [the bull stampedes through the hall and into Josh's path. He is gored quickly, yet not too cleanly, on its horns. It races on and Tsuwabuki pushes Nanami out of the way and getting into her good graces again. Sean picks up something Nanami dropped, her Rose Signet.]  
  
Scott: Damn, Tsuwabuki works quick.  
  
Jessica: [nods] That's definitely a record. Killed before he even finished his first line. [a hooded specter appears in front of them and the Josh-Corpse]  
  
Matt: Alright, where's the deceased? I need his soul.  
  
Sarah: And you would be...Death?  
  
Matt: Yeah, or call me Cloud, Cloud Strife. Whichever. Now where's this guy's soul? He is dead, right?  
  
Samantha: Well, that's pretty obvious, but...he's kinda been killed multiple times before this. Say, where were you then?  
  
Matt: What do you want? I'm Death. I've got other appointments, y'know. No soul then, huh? Screw this! [disappears in a puff of smoke]  
  
Samantha: [shakes her head] Okay, now this is way too messed up, even for "Utena." See ya'll later.   
  
Sarah: Where are you going?  
  
Samantha: Oh, nowhere...[leaves]  
  
Scene: A *different* hallway in Ohtori, but there are so many God damned hallways they all begin to look alike after awhile. Utena is at her locker.  
  
Utnea: [opens the door to her locker. A *giant* card falls out and bonks her on the head] Ow, damn it, that hurt!  
  
Card: [outside] Tenjou Utena [inside] To the One Engaged: I shall wait for you at the Duel Arena after classes.  
  
Utena: [rubbing her head] I guess the concept of subtlety is beyond these people.  
  
Scene: The gate to the Arena of Duels. Utena steps into the gondola and joins Anshi at the dueling platform.   
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
My own birth, Absolute birth, Apocalypse   
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
  
A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
  
Day and night reversing  
  
A time-gilded Lost Paradise   
  
Darkness over Sodom  
  
Darkness ever glowing  
  
Darkness over yonder  
  
Darkness never ending  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness; Apocalypse  
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
himoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo   
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
shimoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo  
  
Scene: The dueling platform. Utena and Anshi (in full Rose Bride attire) appear in a whirlwind of rose petals. The inverted floating castle above them rotates contently. The entrance to the stairwell separates and the usual Akio-Car silhouette is seen. The headlights turn on suddenly and Sean steps from the vehicle clad in a dark green Duelist's uniform. Sarah, in a silver Rose Bride dress, acts as his (duh) Rose Bride.  
  
Utena: So, now it's come to you, too, Sean-sempai.  
  
Sean: [in a voice eerily like Nanami's] For the sake of grasping eternity and keeping you away from my Onii-sama, I will defeat you, Tenjou Utena! Now draw your sword!  
  
Samantha: [almost falls from the balcony when she hears "Onii-sama"] The hell? "Onii-sama"?   
  
Scott: [comes to a realization] Oh crap...look at his ring. That's gotta be Nanami's Rose Signet! He must have taken on her personality when he put it on.  
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Roses of noble memory, I beseech thee: appear before me.  
  
Utena and Anshi: [in unison] Grant me the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Anshi pulls the Sword of Dios from Utena's chest while Akio-Cars pop out from the floor of the Arena and one drives itself around the edge of the platform]  
  
Beginning of the earth  
  
Stage props  
  
The Laplace nebula  
  
Spectatorism  
  
Unchanging illusion  
  
Mystery solving clock  
  
Baby carriage of the edge of immortality.  
  
My eternal self and the eternal stranger  
  
Two relations; two births  
  
Scales of mystery; human constellation  
  
Ahhh  
  
Ahhh  
  
Time is hypothetical, an illusional prop of the beginnings of birth.  
  
Destiny, choice, goodbye-ism  
  
You and I are the Milky Way  
  
Having no past, only the present, having no future,   
  
A single person in the Theatre Cosmic.  
  
That's me! Wait! My last evolution, revolution, everlution [Utena disables Sean of his sword. The headlights of all the many Akio-Cars flicker on and join to become one light, stretching up the castle. The spirit of Dios descends and lends his power to Utena who promptly slices off Sean's rose in a flurry of petals. Bells ring signaling the end of the duel. Sean falls unconscious as several more lights on the castle burn out.]  
  
Scene: The balcony where Scott, Samantha, and Jessica have been watching the duel.  
  
Jessica: Utena remains victorious...no surprise there.  
  
Scott: No kidding. Well, at least Sean'll be back to his old self now.  
  
Samantha: [nods and peers out her binoculars] Yes, good thing, too--hey!  
  
Jessica: What is it?  
  
Samantha: Well, I found out where Rio's been today. No wonder we couldn't find her.  
  
Scott: Oh? Where?  
  
Samantha: At this point, do you really have to ask? Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to have a talk with someone...[glares straight ahead and leaves]  
  
Scott and Jessica: [sweatdrop]  
  
Preview of Next Episode [offscreen, a very ticked off Samantha is apparently yelling at someone]  
  
Jessica: Isn't it odd how it seems to be getting progressively darker in the Arena?  
  
Utena: I agree, but I don't have time to worry about such things now.  
  
Scott: Why?  
  
Utena: Because, Sarah-san now wants to challenge me.  
  
Anshi: Oh my!  
  
Utena: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "Rose of the Fallen Prince."  
  
Anshi: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.   
  
Scott and Jesssica: [hold up a large banner that reads "The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse"]   
  
Closing Theme: Virtual Star Embryology  
  
Author Notes: One of my better episodes, I'll give it that. It's not quite as monotonous as "Mirror Image" was. As for "Death," that's Matt, who eventually showed up in episode 13...still not sure if I should bother posting that. He's like a chibi clone of Cloud Strife, hence the FF7 reference. As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com  



	10. Episode 10 - Rose of the Fallen Prince

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic  
Episode 10: "Rose of the Fallen Prince"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution  
  
Scene: The halls of Ohtori Academy. Scott, Samantha, and Sarah are walking around, though not aimlessly. They go back to the spot where the plot hole has developed. The surface is still flat, but a faint background noise can be heard emanating from it.  
  
Scott: [gestures to the hole] See, I told you it was different.  
  
Samantha: [listens intently] But...what's that sound? It sounds familiar, yet I can't quite place it.  
  
Sarah: [looks up] You mean you can't tell? They're bowling pins being knocked over of course.  
  
Samantha: Oh wow, you're right. Time seems to progress differently here. It's like the sound is completely alien to me.  
  
Scott: [hears a ringing in the distance] Shimatta...there's the bell. Better get to class, so I'll see you guys later. [walks off]  
  
Samantha: [to Sarah] Are you coming to dinner tonight?  
  
Sarah: No, I'm afraid not. [sarcastically] Call me crazy, but I'm just not that big a fan of shaved ice. Anyway, I really ought to find the others and let them know about this.  
  
Samantha: Good luck finding Rio. She hardly seems to be around...  
  
Scene: The *cough* Chairman's wing. Utena, Samantha, and Akio are seated around a long rectangular dining table. Akio sits at the head of the table with Utena to his left and Samantha next to her. The elevator opens with an abrupt "ping."  
  
Samantha: I'll get it. [stands up and answers the door] Hey, Scott, you're just in time.  
  
Scott: [near whisper] So? Where is she?  
  
Samantha: [blinks] Who?  
  
Scott: Himemiya-san! Who else?  
  
Samantha: Ohh...she's in the kitchen making dinner. [grins] Why don't you go help her?  
  
Scott: Aren't you just hilarious... [they take their seats at the table]  
  
Samantha: [to Scott, chuckling] I can't believe you came all the way here just to see Himemiya-san.  
  
Scott: [flatly] I would hardly say that you of all people can talk...sempai no koibito...  
  
Samantha: [sweatdrop] Urusai!  
  
Anshi: [emerges from the kitchen carrying a tray laden with plates] All right, dinner's ready.   
  
Utena: [takes a deep breath] Gee, Himemiya, it smells wonderful. What is it?  
  
Anshi: [in a very perky voice] Curry! [she gives each person a plate and they sit down to dinner]  
  
Scott: [semi-nervous voice] Well, I'm sure it'll be delicious. [eats a spoonful at about the same time Akio does. BOOM! The smoke from the explosion clears a moment later.]  
  
Utena: Is everyone alright?   
  
Samantha: [coughing] Peachy...  
  
Anshi: I'm just fine, Utena-sama.  
  
Scott: So am I. [grins] Say, Himemiya-san, would you mind showing the rose garden to me later...privately?  
  
Utena and Samantha: [stare in what only can be described as utter and total horror. They tentatively look in Akio's direction.]  
  
Akio: [clears his throat] That's my sister you're talking to there. Have some respect.  
  
Scott: Oh, why? Did you want first dibs?  
  
Utena and Samantha: [eyes go wide as Anshi looks on, slightly embarrassed]   
  
Samantha: [annoyed] That's enough of that. Snap out of it, baka! [whacks him on the back of the head returning him to his normal self] **Of all the people to trade personalities with...**  
  
Scott: [face turns red and he sweatdrops] Arigatou...  
  
Utena: I think I'll help Himemiya clear the dishes...[the two go into the kitchen]  
  
Samantha: [to Akio] Wait a minute, you don't seem to have changed. How's that?  
  
Akio: [leans in her direction] You seem to forget that I've eaten quite a lot of Anshi's curry over the years. It usually wears off after the first few times.  
  
Scene: Random wall in Ohtori. Shadow girls A-ko and B-ko...eh, you know the rest.  
  
A-ko: I wonder, I wonder, do you know what I wonder?  
  
B-ko: Did you know? Oh, brave hero, what you see as a threat may not really be a threat.  
  
A-ko: But how can that be? If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck...  
  
B-ko: ...it isn't a duck!  
  
Both: Do you know, do you know, do you really know?  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: The elevator leading up to the Seitokai balcony. Our favorite red-haired bishonen president stands alone inside at first.  
  
Touga: If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. [silhouettes of Miki and Juri appear] We are the chick; the egg is the world. [silhouettes of Scott and Saionji appear] If the world's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. [silhouettes of Sarah and Samantha appear] Break the world's shell!  
  
All: [the doors to the elevator open] For the sake of revolutionizing the world!  
  
Scene: The Seitokai balcony. Small, square stereos sit scattered on the floor, the majority of which are playing music. Some music is soft instrumentals while others are actual dueling songs of earlier episodes.  
  
Juri: Well, Saionji, it's a change to see you here.  
  
Saionji: [offended] Why wouldn't I be? I'm just as concerned with the Rose Bride as any of you are.  
  
Touga: Is that really all? Don't you have any in interest in the duel called "Revolution"? It is only two duels away.  
  
Saionji: I believe I've already told you that I don't trust "Ends of the World." My only concern is Anshi now.  
  
Miki: [changing the subject] So, who's up next to duel? [clicks his stopwatch]  
  
Touga: Ah...that would be...Sarah-san.  
  
Samantha: [raises her eyebrows and looks at Sarah] You? I didn't think that you had a motive.  
  
Sarah: [nods] I do...  
  
Scene: Sarah and Samantha walk across the Ohtori campus after the meeting.  
  
Samantha: Well?  
  
Sarah: Well what?  
  
Samantha: You know, your motive for the duel? "Ends of the World" did name you as the next Duelist.  
  
Sarah: Yeah, that's right. Okay, I've been keeping some data on that plot hole we ripped in the fourth wall and it seems to change after each duel. After Sean's we could hear the background noise where there was none previously.  
  
Samantha: Do you think it could be our way out?  
  
Sarah: [flips through her notebook] It's a definite possibility. If my calculations are correct, then we should be able to see through the hole following the next duel...which would be mine. It should open up completely if someone duels Utena after me.  
  
Samantha: Are you going to throw the fight? If you manage to defeat her then you will be the one to bring the Revolution.  
  
Sarah: [thinks for a minute] I don't know right now...at least I would obtain eternity.  
  
Samantha: [panicky] You can't! You'll only be made a pawn of "Ends of the World" if you do!  
  
Sarah: [takes a step toward her] How do you know so much about it? Maybe you're wrong about the duels. [leaves]  
  
Scene: The Chairman's wing. Utena is the only person present when the doorbell rings rather suddenly.  
  
Utena: [gets up to answer it] Hai! [opens the door to find Sean and Josh standing there]   
  
Sean: [sighs] Singing telegram...God this so demeaning.  
  
Josh: Just shut up and sing. We're getting paid good money for this.  
  
Both: [singing] Tenjou Utena! To the One Engaged: I shall wait for you at the Arena this evening!  
  
Utena: [sweatdrops] This is getting ridiculous...  
  
Josh: [thwaps Sean with the telegram] You know, you were off-key.   
  
Sean: Aren't you supposed to be dead or something? Oh yeah, that's right. [decapitates Josh with the razor sharp edge of the telegram envelope]  
  
Scene: The gate to the Arena of Duels. Utena steps into the gondola and joins Anshi at the dueling platform. "Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku" plays in the background.   
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
My own birth, Absolute birth, Apocalypse   
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
  
A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
  
Day and night reversing  
  
A time-gilded Lost Paradise   
  
Darkness over Sodom  
  
Darkness ever glowing  
  
Darkness over yonder  
  
Darkness never ending  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness; Apocalypse  
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
himoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo   
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
shimoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo  
  
Scene: The dueling platform. Utena and Anshi (in full Rose Bride attire) appear in a whirlwind of rose petals. The inverted floating castle above them rotates contently. The entrance to the stairwell separates and the usual Akio-Car silhouette is seen. The headlights turn on suddenly and Sarah and Touga step from the vehicle.   
  
Sarah: So we meet again, Utena-san. I trust you've improved.  
  
Utena: We'll see, won't we?  
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Roses of the noble heart, I beseech thee: reveal to us now...  
  
Utena and Anshi: [in unison] ...the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Anshi pulls the Sword of Dios from Utena's chest while Akio-Cars pop out from the floor of the Arena and one drives itself around the edge of the platform. Touga acts as Sarah's Rose Bride and withdraws her spirit sword]  
  
No one has anything to tell  
  
There is nothing to be told  
  
Only in the sealed darkness known as yesterday  
  
Only in the glint of a mere split-second known as now  
  
Only in the darkness waiting for the light known as tomorrow, in the theater  
  
I can become anyone  
  
I can become anything  
  
Only in the sealed darkness known as memory  
  
Only in the glint of a mere split-second of creation  
  
Only in the darkness waiting for the light known as tomorrow, in the theater  
  
Ah, dance! Ancient continental theater of the actors who wore the mask of Time  
  
Ah, dance! Admiration of you that come from the Milky Way railroad,  
  
Three of the seven ancient wonders  
  
Like a star  
  
Like a firefly  
  
Shining during birth, we'll shine and disappear  
  
Shining during birth, we'll shine and disappear  
  
All of us will be born, then disappear  
  
Shining during birth, now shine and disappear  
  
Be born and disappear! I, the jewel,  
  
Shining during birth, I shone and disappeared  
  
Born, then disappeared, the star that is me  
  
The evening star, ego star  
  
Shine and disappear, firefly star!  
  
[Utena disables Sarah of her sword. The headlights of all the many Akio-Cars flicker on and join to become one light, stretching up the castle. The spirit of Dios descends and lends his power to Utena who promptly slices off Sarah's rose in a flurry of petals. Bells ring signaling the end of the duel. Sarah falls unconscious as several more lights on the castle burn out.]  
  
Scene: The Ohtori library. Scott, Samantha, and Sarah are seated around one of the tables in the back.  
  
Samantha: It appears you did decide to lose on purpose.  
  
Sarah: [laughs] Hardly. I was no match for Utena-san's skill even though I had nearly beaten her once before. I wonder how that can be.  
  
Scott: She didn't have the Power of Dios on her side when you fought last. After all, there was no inverted floating castle in the auditorium of Roosevelt and I seriously doubt the spirit of Dios dwells within its lighting system.  
  
Sarah: [takes some notes] One more duel...and we should be able to leave here.   
  
Scott: I'll do it. I'm sure I'll defeat Utena this time and then I shall possess the Rose Bride! [cackles insanely while the other occupants of the library look at him strangely. He sits down quickly and sweatdrops]   
  
Samantha: [blinks] Okay, 1: Stop hanging around Saionji, it's warping your mind. 2: I doubt that "Ends of the World" will allow you to duel Utena-san again so soon.  
  
Sarah: Who might the next Duelist be then--[closes her binder to find three envelopes addressed to each of them and stamped with a rose seal] Why am I not surprised? [they open the letters and carefully read them]  
  
Scott: I don't believe it...  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Anshi: Do you feel it, Utena-sama?  
  
Utena: Huh, feel what?  
  
Anshi: The end of it all. As the Victor of the Duels, you have been chosen to bring the Revolution.  
  
Utena: Yes, but one more challenge still awaits me.  
  
Sarah: So this is what it all comes down to. We may finally able to return home.  
  
Samantha: But at what price?  
  
Utena: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "Roses of Revolution."  
  
Anshi: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Scott, Jessica, Sean, and Rio: [flat, monotone voice] The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse.  
  
Closing Theme: Virtual Star Embryology   
  
Author Notes: Scott particularly enjoyed the curry scene, but only because he got to hit on Himemiya! ^^ As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	11. Episode 11 - Roses of Revolution

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic  
Episode 11 - "Roses of Revolution"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution  
  
Scene: We pick up from where we left off at the end of the previous episode. Scott and Sarah stare in shock at Samantha after receiving the letters from "Ends of the World."  
  
Sarah and Scott: [in unison] YOU?!  
  
Samantha: [sighs] Oh come on, don't act so surprised. You both knew I'd have to duel sooner or later. In my case it's later.  
  
Sarah: Even so, it was a bit of a surprise. I guess now it's *my* turn to ask: What are *you* going to do?  
  
Samantha: Not a damn clue. I suppose I'll just duel her and, as usual, get my butt whooped.  
  
Sarah: [slides the letter back into the envelope] And Utena shall become the one to Revolutionize the World.  
  
Samantha: [nods] Though I should warn her about Anshi...and Akio. The Rose Bride is deadlier than she realizes.  
  
Scott: Leave my Himemiya out of this, she didn't do anything!  
  
Sarah: *MY* Himemiya?  
  
Samantha: How possessive!  
  
Scott: [chibi-mecha Washus pop up behind Scott and start chanting "My Anshi! My Anshi! My Anshi!"] Damn it!  
  
Sarah: [sees Rio coming toward their table] Well, well, we haven't seen you in a while. Busy?  
  
Rio: You could say that. [to Samantha] Samantha-san, could I speak to you for a moment?  
  
Samantha: Uh, why?   
  
Rio: [smiles] I have someone I'd like you to meet...  
  
Samantha: Someone you'd like me to meet...[comes to a realization] Y'know, I think I have a class this period! Silly me, gotta go, bye! [dashes out the library]  
  
Rio: [puzzled] Class? This is still lunch.  
  
Scene: Samantha is walking through the halls of Ohtori, alone for once.  
  
Samantha: **Geez, that was close...**  
  
Akio: [leaning against a wall] Penny for your thoughts?  
  
Samantha: [stops dead in her tracks] Eep! [slowly turns to face him] What do you do, follow me around all day?  
  
Akio: [laughs] Of course not. I don't need to. [a giggle from the shadows is heard]  
  
Samantha: That's pretty low, employing the shadow girls to do your dirty work.  
  
Akio: You're one to talk, "Bara-chan."  
  
Samantha: [changes the subject] Fine. So what do you want then?  
  
Akio: Not a thing. I was just wondering if you'd be interested in going for a drive.  
  
Samantha: [sweatdrops] Look, I know where this conversation is going, so don't bother. I don't need to be brainwashed into fighting Tenjou-san.  
  
Akio: Well that just makes my job a whole lot easier, doesn't it?  
  
Scene: One of the many, nondescript walls of Ohtori Academy. Shadow girls A-ko and B-ko are busy gossiping, for perhaps the last time.  
  
A-ko: I wonder, I wonder, do you know what I wonder?  
  
B-ko: Have you heard? There's going to be a duel in the Forest Arena tonight!  
  
A-ko: [as a teacher] Fighting is *not* permitted in Ohtori Academy!  
  
B-ko: But that's okay, nobody ever really gets hurt in these duels anyway!  
  
A-ko: Oh brave hero, do you know what lies behind the petals of the Rose?  
  
Both: Did you know? It may be your downfall!  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: The *ahem* Akio-Car. Akio drives while Samantha sits in the passenger seat. The two sit in silence until, surprisingly, Akio speaks up.  
  
Akio: I know you don't care about the Bara no Hanayome or eternity. If not for those, then why are you planning to duel Tenjou Utena?  
  
Samantha: [quietly] It's time I returned home, I have a lot waiting for me there. In order to do that, I have to duel her. [glances at him] You seem to be the all-knowing entity of Ohtori. Why didn't you know that already?  
  
Akio: [smiles] I did. I was just checking to make sure you were being honest.  
  
Samantha: [a bit offended] Of course I'm honest. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Akio: Don't you mean, when weren't you? I believe you know that...  
  
Samantha: [remains quiet for a moment] So...to the "Ends of the World"?  
  
Akio: Hai.  
  
Scene: The Rose Garden. Anshi is tending to the roses while Utena chats with Miki.  
  
Miki: ...only one more duel?  
  
Utena: Yes, at least that's what Touga told me. But I've learned to be suspicious of what he says now.  
  
Samantha: [enters] That's understandable, though what he told you is indeed true. You ought to be prepared for the next challenge.  
  
Utena: [nods] I would, but they seem to come at such a rapid pace that I can't really find the time.  
  
Samantha: [wanders over to a bush of white roses in full bloom] How lovely the roses are...but you are aware that even the sweetest of roses has its thorns, correct? [Anshi seems to react at this statement]  
  
Utena: I'm not sure I follow you, Samantha-sempai.  
  
Samantha: [snaps a white rose from its branch and hands it to Utena] At the Arena, after classes.  
  
Scene: The gate to the Arena of Duels. Utena steps into the gondola and joins Anshi at the dueling platform.   
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
My own birth, Absolute birth, Apocalypse   
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
  
A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
  
Day and night reversing  
  
A time-gilded Lost Paradise   
  
Darkness over Sodom  
  
Darkness ever glowing  
  
Darkness over yonder  
  
Darkness never ending  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness; Apocalypse  
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
himoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo   
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
shimoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo  
  
Scene: The dueling platform. Utena and Anshi (in full Rose Bride attire) appear in a whirlwind of rose petals. The inverted floating castle above them rotates contently. The entrance to the stairwell separates and the usual Akio-Car silhouette is seen. At first, only Samantha steps from the vehicle clad in her blue and gold Duelist's uniform.   
  
Utena: Sempai...? [Akio joins Samantha a moment later and acts as her Rose Bride, withdrawing the spirit sword from her body. Utena is surprised to see him] Akio-san...  
  
Samantha: I want you to know...I have no interest in the Bara no Hanayome, but this is necessary.  
  
Utena: [angry] The duels will never be necessary as long as Himemiya's forced to act as a trophy!  
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Roses of noble memory, I beseech thee: appear before me.  
  
Utena and Anshi: [in unison] Grant me the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Anshi pulls the Sword of Dios from Utena's chest while Akio-Cars pop out from the floor of the Arena and one drives itself around the edge of the platform. Scott, Rio, Sean, Jessica, and Josh watch the duel from their spot on the ground next to the plot hole.]  
  
Nature's light  
  
Mosaic light  
  
Child of daybreak; the angel Lucifer  
  
Apocalyptic light  
  
Michael's light  
  
Child of darkness; androgynous  
  
Fire's light  
  
[Samantha's fighting style mirrors that of former Black Rose Duelist, Sonoda Keiko.]  
  
Heavenly light  
  
Hierarchia of the heavens  
  
Illusory light  
  
Eternal light  
  
Phantasmic deception; capricious birth  
  
Nyx  
  
Erebus  
  
Uranus  
  
Thanatos  
  
Shining bodies, all of them spherical, gynous  
  
just as if born with every miracle, gynous.  
  
The pleasure principle, the Nirvana principle  
  
Death's inevitability, dubbed "the light"  
  
Without having to have lived,  
  
Phenomenon of mobile life  
  
In the cerebral universe  
  
Shape of floating life  
  
Glory, ephemery, hope for eternity!  
  
Incomplete returning to the primitive beginnings.  
  
Male/female, positive/negative are the two of me.  
  
Up/down, left/right are the two of me.  
  
Front/back, Heaven/Earth are the two of me.  
  
Angel and devil are the two of me.  
  
The center is hollow hollow hollow hollow... [as Samantha struggles against Utena, the door to the gondola swings open and Sarah emerges]  
  
Sarah: [shouting] Sami! The plot hole opened by itself, you don't need to duel her!  
  
Samantha: *Now* you tell me?! [runs to the gondola and steps in. It descends quickly. Akio is irate as he chases after the two, while Utena is just plain confused.]  
  
Scene: The area of the plot hole. Sarah and Samantha come running to where everyone is as they prepare to leap in.  
  
Jessica: What if this doesn't work?  
  
Sean: It's the only option we have. We either try our luck here or be stuck in Ohtori forever.  
  
Rio: [thinking] That's not such a bad idea...  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Sarah: We've gotta go, now! I lost track of Akio after passing the third nondescript wall.  
  
All: [jump in]  
  
Scene: The befuddled group lands with a hard thud on the ground of some unknown place.  
  
Scott: [holding his head] Ow...now where the hell are we?  
  
Samantha: [struggles to move under the mass of unidentified body parts] Say...I recognize this carpet pattern...  
  
Scott: [evil chortle]  
  
Samantha: [utterly elated voice] We're back home!  
  
Sarah: [squints in pain] Wonder Bowl. Terrific. The last place I would have preferred to land in.  
  
Rio: I know you guys have had enough bad news for one day, but look at our clothes. They're still the same as they were in Ohtori, which means there are probably bizarre anime characters running amok in a bowling alley.  
  
Samantha: My mom is gonna be *so* pissed. Not to mention so is Akio when he finds me...  
  
All: [glare at Samantha] This is all your fault!  
  
Samantha: Well, you can't say nothing interesting happens to you now, so bite me.  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Samantha: I should've just stayed in Ohtori, but noooo, I *had* to go back to bowl.   
  
Sean: And *now* look where it's gotten us!  
  
Sarah: Remind me to kill you if we ever get out of *this*.  
  
Samantha: Oh yeah? Just see if you ever get to watch Sailor Stars now.  
  
Rio: I wonder if anyone actually made it out.  
  
Scott: That's right! Maybe my Himemiya's around here somewhere!  
  
Jessica: [whacks him on the back of the head] Baka.  
  
Samantha: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: "We're home. Now what?"  
  
Sarah: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Scott: [acts as translator] The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse.  
  
Closing Theme: Virtual Star Embryology   
  
Author Notes: As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	12. Episode 12 - We're Home. Now What?

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic  
Episode 12 - "We're Home. Now What?"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Revolution  
  
Scene: The AMF Wonder Bowl bowling alley back in San Antonio, Texas. The group seems somewhat out of place with their peculiar attire and turns to Samantha for an explanation. A loud explosion, evidently coming from the kitchen, interrupts them.  
  
Sean: Where the hell do all these random explosions keep coming from?!  
  
Samantha: [sniffs the air] Judging from the direction of the smoke, I'd say the kitchen. Smells like...curry.  
  
Scott: [perks up] Curry? Himemiya-san!! [dashes off toward the kitchen]  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Sarah: Now where we? Oh yes...WHY are we still wearing Duelist uniforms? We left Ohtori!   
  
Samantha: [laughs nervously] Eheh, now, now, I'm sure there's a rational explanation for all th--[she stops herself mid-sentence, realizing that there is no rationality in the Utena universe, not to mention in any of her stories]  
  
All: [slowly advance menacingly on Samantha]  
  
Akio: [steps in] Now there's no need for violence is there?  
  
Samantha: [flatly] One of the few times I'm actually glad to see you...  
  
Akio: You seem to have forgotten about your and Tenjou-san's duel. Abandoning a duel in the middle of it is strictly prohibited by "Ends of the World."  
  
Samantha: All right, all right, just stop referring to yourself in the third person. If I win, you leave us alone. If Utena-san wins, then...I suppose we'll return back to Ohtori.  
  
Jessica: You had really better hope you win.  
  
Scene: Lanes 38 and 39. Samantha and Utena each take their respective lanes, preparing to settle the "duel" by bowling. The "group" sits on the sidelines eating the stale alley popcorn.  
  
Samantha: I suppose we'll pick up where we left off, ne?  
  
Utena: [nods] Himemiya. [on the sidelines, Scott cheers wildly for Anshi while Rio and Jessica promptly whack him on the back of the head]  
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Lanes of the noble alley, Power of Dios that bowls within me, I beseech thee. Reveal to us now:  
  
Sean: [whispering] What's she doing?  
  
Sarah: [whispering] Ever been to "Blood Soaked and Honor Bound"?  
  
Utena and Anshi: [in unison] ...the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Utena withdraws the bowling ball of Dios from Anshi's chest as miniature Akio-Cars pop up in the gutters of the lanes. Akio once again acts as Samantha's Rose Bride and withdraws her spirit bowling ball (purple, naturally) from her chest. "Transparent Period of Adolescence" blares from the alley's speakers.]  
  
Vanish! Fade away! Melt away! Get out of my sight!  
  
Any and all people!  
  
Vanish! Fade away! Melt away! Get out of my sight!  
  
The instant imposters  
  
Betrayed by wishes  
  
Avenged by hope  
  
Periods like this are tedious  
  
I will run away  
  
Everyone disappear!  
  
Even now there's nothing that I want!  
  
Straddling an unmanned sidecar  
  
Daydream journey of 3,000 leagues  
  
Subway  
  
Freeway  
  
I'm going! At a hundred kilometers per hour  
  
A hero  
  
A swift wind  
  
A fugitive...  
  
[Utena and Samantha are actually close in their scores with Utena ahead by a few pins. Suddenly the Spirit of Dios descends from the fluorescent lighting to lend his strength to Utena who easily strikes out on the tenth frame, defeating Samantha. Akio at first looks displeased with the results, but his mouth slowly forms a grin.]  
  
Akio: [looks in Samantha's direction] Well, shall we go?  
  
All: [glare at Samantha]   
  
Samantha: Why me, god, why always me? [the metaphoric lightbulb appears over her head] Ne, Akio-san, there's a few couple hundred people who haven't seen the Akio-Car yet!  
  
Akio: Honto? [departs quickly]  
  
Rio: H-How'd you do that?  
  
Jessica: [to Rio] Isn't it obvious? It's Akio.  
  
Sarah: Come on, minna, back into the plot hole!  
  
Samantha: [whines] But we just got here...  
  
Scott: And Akio's still following us! It has to lead somewhere else, plot hole rules.  
  
Sean: [to no one in particular] Why does this feel like "Cube" for some reason?  
  
All: [jump back through the plot hole which closes behind them]  
  
Scene: The tunnel of the plot hole. Everyone is falling very quickly down it.  
  
Jessica: Y'know, I almost feel half-bad for leaving San Antonio to deal with Akio.  
  
Sarah: What else was there to do? Bring him with us?  
  
Samantha: If we ever get home this time, ten bucks says that Akio will be the President.  
  
Rio: Twenty says he'll be the leader of the free world.  
  
Sean: Look, there's light up ahead!  
  
Scene: Everyone lands with a large thump on the floor of some sort of indoor area. A gigantic telescope takes up half of the room and white leather couches flank it on either side.  
  
Jessica: [muffled voice] If we land on any more carpets, I'm gonna have more rug burns than Monica Lewinsky.   
  
Scott: [looks around] Huh. This place seems familiar...  
  
Rio: [sarcastically] Gee, wonder why. We're obviously back in Ohtori, much to your chagrin, I'm sure. It's Akio's planetarium. Can't you tell?  
  
Sean: [evil grin] We're all not quite as familiar with it as you are, Rio.  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Akio: [emerges from the shadows] Welcome back.  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Sarah: Damn, damn, and damn! Stuck in Ohtori again!  
  
Jessica: Hey, it could be worse...  
  
Samantha: [hysterically] HOW?! Just when we got back home, we end up here!! I wanna go back home. [pouts and curls up with her Freddy Krueger plushie]  
  
Scott: Oi...it's gonna be a long stay…  
  
Rio: ...Especially with the new student transferring in today.  
  
Everyone else: Nani?!  
  
Sean: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena 2: "Out With the Old and In With the New!"  
  
Closing Theme: Virtual Star Embryology   
  
Author Notes: I'd really prefer to end the fic right here, but I kinda promised I'd write Matt into it, so there'll be a few more episodes (albeit incredibly perverted) to go. And yes, personally I would have preferred to stay at Wonder Bowl. ^.~ As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	13. Episode 13 - Out with the Old and In wit...

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic 2  
Episode 13 - "Out with the Old and In with the New!"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rose is Rain  
  
Scene: An eerily somber day at Ohtori Academy. Replacing the ever-present sunny, 70-degree weather, dark storm clouds hover over the school (though "institution" would be a more fitting word) ominously and most appropriately. Many students are gathered on one of the larger, nondescript grassy knolls that so characterize the landscape. They watch in silent respect (?) as the casket of the late Josh Perry is lowered into the ground.  
  
Man: ....and though we entrust Josh to the earth—  
  
Jessica: [stuffs a handful of popcorn into her mouth with a loud crunch interrupting the ceremony]  
  
Wakaba: [nudges her] Ne, have a little respect for the dead.  
  
Sean: [nods in agreement] We do...very, very little, that is.  
  
Utena: [slightly upset] How can you say that? Wasn't he your friend?  
  
All: [fall over laughing uncontrollably]  
  
Rio: [wipes a tear from her eye] Well, you got the "was" part, right!  
  
Utena: [sweatdrop]  
  
Miki: [delicately] How exactly did Josh-sempai...pass away?  
  
Sarah: Being a dumbass, as usual. He jumped off the high dive during swim practice.  
  
Miki: But—  
  
Sarah: --when there wasn't any water in the pool.  
  
Miki: [wide eyed] I see... [faints]  
  
Scott: [looks down at the fallen timekeeper] Huh. Boy doesn't have much guts, does he?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Scene: The next morning in Ohtori's courtyard. Sarah and Samantha are idly gossiping about the school...really, how can one not, though?  
  
Sarah: [takes a deep breath of fresh air] Ahhh...Perry-less at last!   
  
Samantha: What if he comes back from the dead for the millionth time?  
  
Sarah: I seriously doubt he would. He was only resurrected after being killed on purpose before. This time he did himself in.  
  
Samantha: True. Still, I can't help but wonder what we'll do for entertainment around here now.  
  
Sarah: [laughs]  
  
Scene: A nondescript wall along one the Academy's corridors. Shadow girls A-ko and B-ko bob up and down chanting their typical banter.  
  
A-ko: I wonder, I wonder, do you know what I wonder?  
  
B-ko: What do you wonder, dear girl?  
  
A-ko: There seems to be a new student from a far away land transferring in today!  
  
B-ko: Though they pride themselves in being strong, can they really stand up to the eccentricities of daily life?  
  
Both: Do they know, do they know, do they really know?  
  
Scene: 1st period. Sarah, Samantha, Scott, Rio, Jessica, and Sean are seated in a cluster of desks near the rear of the room.   
  
Teacher: [clearing her throat] Now class, we have a new student with us this semester. Please make him feel welcome. [a boy with dark blonde slightly ruffled hair takes his seat next to Rio]   
  
All: [in complete, sweatdropping shock] Oh God.  
  
Samantha: How the hell did you get here?!  
  
Matt: I was going to ask you the same thing. One minute I'm happily looking at hentai Utena doujinshi on eBay and now I'm stuck here! What gives?  
  
Scott: [knowingly] Plot contrivance.  
  
Rio: [thwaps him with her spatula] Hardly. Congratulations my fellow bounty hunter, you are now stuck in the absurdity known as Ohtori Academy.  
  
Jessica: Enjoy your stay here...just watch out for the damn Akio-Cars.  
  
Matt: [sarcastically] Great. Now how do I get out of here?  
  
Sean: You don't. You're stuck here with the rest of us forever...or until Sami gets bored with this continuity.  
  
Scene: The elevator leading up to the Seitokai balcony. Our favorite red-haired bishonen president stands alone inside at first.  
  
Touga: If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. [silhouettes of Miki and Juri appear] We are the chick; the egg is the world. [silhouettes of Scott and Saionji appear] If the world's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. [silhouettes of Sarah and Samantha appear] Break the world's shell! [silhouettes of Touga and Rio appear]  
  
All: [the doors to the elevator open] For the sake of revolutionizing the world!  
  
Scene: The Seitokai balcony. The members are seated along two sides of a rectangular table; Touga sits at one end while Saionji sits at the other. Random magazines and doujinshi (some hentai, some not) featuring Utena characters are scattered among the length of the table. Juri reads a copy with Shiori on the cover with great interest.  
  
Rio: [bored] So, what brings us here today, oh illustrious Seitokaichou? More talk about chicks and eggs, perhaps?  
  
Touga: [pointedly] Not at all. Though we have received no letters from "Ends of the World," we do have a new council member in our midst.  
  
Saionji: Another one? We're running out of positions to fill.  
  
Touga: [grinning] Speaking of positions, will you show him in, Rijichou?  
  
Samantha: [who is leaning back haphazardly in her chair, falls out at the mention of "Rijichou"] Oww...  
  
Scott: [laughs so hard at Samantha's clumsiness that he also falls out of his chair with a clunk] Oww...  
  
Akio: [appears at the doorway escorting a young man with a bag over his face] Certainly. May I present to you your newest member. [removes the bag and the young man is revealed to be Matt]  
  
Sarah, Samantha, and Scott: [all curse under their breath]  
  
Sarah: [looking around] Alright, which one of you gave him that damn ring?  
  
Rio: [sheepishly] Ehehehehe....gomen.  
  
Samantha: [glares] I know someone who's going for a ride in the Akio-Car...  
  
Akio: [looks at Matt] So, this is the fresh meat--er, I mean new student?  
  
Matt: [alarmed] Fresh meat?! What the fuck?!  
  
Akio: [with a sly grin on his face] Don't mind if I do—  
  
All: [shouting] Akio, NO!   
  
Scene: The greenhouse. Utena and Matt are inside chatting while Anshi tends to the roses like she normally does. Utena is attempting to explain to Matt the whole business about the duels.  
  
Utena: ...they only want to duel me to possess whatever kind of power Himemiya apparently holds. [absentmindedly looks at Anshi, who is oblivious]  
  
Matt: [thinks] Interesting. That may not be such a bad idea after all...  
  
Utena: [startled] Nani?  
  
Matt: [rips a white rose from its branch and throws it at Utena's feet] Be at the Arena after classes. I have plans for the Rose Bride. [leaves]  
  
Utena: [to herself] Haven't we been through this all already?  
  
Scene: The gate to the Arena of Duels. Utena steps into the gondola and joins Anshi at the dueling platform.   
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
My own birth, Absolute birth, Apocalypse   
  
A wet-nurse and a midwife in a dark desert  
  
A gold-gilded Shangri-La  
  
Day and night reversing  
  
A time-gilded Lost Paradise   
  
Darkness over Sodom  
  
Darkness ever glowing  
  
Darkness over yonder  
  
Darkness never ending  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
The Absolute Destiny: Apocalyptic Darkness; Apocalypse  
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
himoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo   
  
mokushi kushimo  
  
shimoku kumoshi  
  
moshiku shikumo  
  
Scene: The dueling platform. Utena and Anshi (in full Rose Bride attire) appear in a whirlwind of rose petals. The inverted floating castle above them rotates contently. The entrance to the stairwell separates and the usual Akio-Car silhouette is seen. Matt steps into the light from the headlights in his Duelist uniform, black slacks with a dark gold jacket complimented by deep scarlet trim. Rio acts as his Rose Bride in a navy blue version of the outfit. Samantha, Scott, Sean, Sarah, and Jessica watch from a nearby balcony.  
  
Matt: Are you prepared to taste defeat, Tenjou Utena?  
  
Scott: "Taste defeat?" Is he serious?  
  
Sarah: [chuckles] Is he ever?  
  
Anshi: [chanting] O Roses of the noble castle, reveal to us now...  
  
Utena and Anshi: ...the Power to Revolutionize the World! [Anshi withdraws the Sword of Dios from Utena's chest while Akio-Cars pop out from the floor of the Arena and one drives itself around the edge of the platform]  
  
Rio: [attempts to draw Matt's spirit sword, but only pulls out a few sheets of paper] Damn it, Matt, you're not supposed to have spirit hentai!  
  
Matt: Hah, says you!  
  
Rio: [is finally successful in withdrawing Matt's spirit...scythe] A scythe. I shoulda known. [bells chime beginning the duel. "An Immortal Emperor in a Mundane Universe" plays in the background]  
  
Existence: wondrous alchemy   
  
Base metals; precious metals   
  
From right to left,   
  
Start to end,   
  
Destruction, the hunt, a frenetic dance, a celebration banquet   
  
Birth: unviewable alchemy   
  
Apparatus of artificial recombination   
  
From top to bottom,   
  
A metamorphosis into a curious shape   
  
Books, anonimity, self-indulgence, wildness   
  
An unchanging world (I am)   
  
I am unchanging   
  
Ka Wa Ra Wa Ra Zu   
  
Ra Zu Ka Zu Ka Wa   
  
Unchanging   
  
It ends: The wasted labors of foul and fish   
  
It ends: The deceptive game of the egg and bed   
  
It ends: The ancient dance from the boat and carriage It ends: The anticipation of the sea and waterfall Glittering reverie, flickering imagination   
  
Parched vision, slithering expression   
  
Murmuring delusion, flittering thought   
  
Fluttering invention, trembling supposition  
  
Birth: immortal alchemy   
  
The cosmic egg of time and space   
  
Philosophic crystal,   
  
Rosicrucianism Purity, harmony, and perspective  
  
The future, past, and present me   
  
The future, past, and present me   
  
Glittering origin, flickering solitude   
  
Parched labyrinth, slithering space-time   
  
Murmuring reminiscence, flittering memory   
  
Fluttering evaporation, trembling immortality  
  
[Utena disables Matt of his..uh..scythe. The headlights of all the many Akio-Cars flicker on and join to become one light, stretching up the castle. The spirit of Dios descends and lends his power to Utena who promptly slices off Matt's gold rose in a flurry of petals. Bells ring signaling the end of the duel. Matt falls unconscious as several more lights on the castle burn out.]  
  
Utena: [looks down at the fallen Duelist] I thought we could understand each other...but I guess not. Let's go, Himemiya. [Utena and Anshi leave the Arena]  
  
Scene: The Ohtori pool the following afternoon. Sarah, Rio, and Matt are at swim practice discussing the events of the previous duel.  
  
Rio: [chuckling to herself] Hey, Matt, why don't you go ask Utena-san how that defeat tastes?  
  
Matt: [sarcastically] Haha, very funny. I just need some more practice with that damn scythe. Maybe I'll join the fencing team; the captain's pretty hot.  
  
Sarah: [blinks] Um...does she have curly, coral-colored hair by any chance?  
  
Matt: Yeah, why?  
  
Sarah: [turns to Rio] Should we tell him?  
  
Rio: Nah.  
  
Preview of Next Episode   
  
Sean: How the hell does anyone get any sleep around here with all that banging going on?!  
  
Scott: Do I really have to remind you? It's Akio.  
  
Jessica: Not that banging, you baka. He means the construction over by the pool. Get your mind out of the gutter for once.  
  
Samantha: Speaking of gutters...  
  
Sarah: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena 2: "Bowled Over."  
  
Rio: The Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse.  
  
Closing Theme: Kaze mo, Sora mo, Kitto   
  
Author Notes: Oh wow, "Shoujo Kakumei Utena 2." Can I get any more original? Yes, I *do* realize that I said the duel of Revolution would take place after mine, which will be addressed in the next episode...if there *is* a next episode. Also, I realize that the ending song is from Sailor Stars, but it just describes the tone of the new arc really well. As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!   
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	14. Episode 14 - Bowled Over

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic 2  
Episode 14 - "Bowled Over"  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rose is Rain  
  
Scene: Ohtori Academy's fencing hall during practice. Samantha ineptly spars with a fellow student while Scott and Sarah are amused from the balcony above. The captain, Arisugawa Juri, gives instructions to the newest member of the club, Matt.  
  
Juri: ...that's it, now just-  
  
Matt: [interrupts her] Look, sword techniques are well and good, but what I need are scythe techniques. Got any of those?  
  
Scott: [squeezes his eyes shut] Uh oh, he's a dead man.  
  
Sarah: [busily scrawling on her arms with black permanent marker] Huh?  
  
Scott: [sweatdrop] Never mind.  
  
Juri: [annoyed] Hmph, with that attitude, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did in your duel with Tenjou-kun! [abruptly leaves]  
  
Samantha: [walks up] Dare I ask what you said to make Arisugawa-san so miffed?  
  
Matt: [shrugs] Eh...chicks. [the rumble of various construction noises can be heard followed by a world shaking (evil chortle) explosion]  
  
Sarah: [the shaking causes her to screw up the design on her hand] Aw, damn it! Now Mamo-chan's planetary sign looks like a smiley face on crack!  
  
Scott: [gives a cursory glance at his watch] Yup, the daily bizarre occurrence is right on time. Wonder what it could be? Curry? Elephants? Maybe both?  
  
Sarah: Well, you know the old saying, "Follow the smoke."  
  
Scott: [blinks] Um, actually, I think it was "Follow the money."  
  
Sarah: [gives a Minako-like nod] Right!  
  
Scene: The elevator leading up to the Seitokai balcony. The president, Kiryuu Touga, stands alone inside.  
  
Touga: If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. [silhouettes of Juri and Miki appear] We are the chick; the egg is the world. [silhouettes of Saionji and Scott appear] If the world's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. [silhouettes of Sarah and Samantha appear] Break the world's shell! [silhouettes of Rio and Matt appear]  
  
All: [in unison] For the sake of Revolutionizing the World!  
  
Scene: The Seitokai balcony, which is barer than usual. The members are reduced to sitting on the floor because there are no chairs of any kind.  
  
Saionji: All right, just what in the name of Dios if going on around here? I may have missed a couple of meetings, but I *know* we used to have chairs.  
  
Touga: Budget cutbacks. Rijichou has been investing in some new projects as of late, so the Seitokai has been forced to skimp a little.  
  
Sarah: [giggles to herself as she carefully draws Tamahome's symbol on her arm] Tama-chan...  
  
Samantha: [rolls her eyes] Would you give me that? [chucks the marker over the side of the balcony, never to be seen again]  
  
Sarah: Damn you, I wasn't finished! Now it looks like I have something obscene drawn on me!   
  
Samantha: [tries her hardest not to laugh, but to no avail]  
  
Rio: These new projects wouldn't have anything to do with all that construction over by the Arena, would they?  
  
Touga: Indeed. It hasn't been revealed what exactly it's going to be, but apparently it is recreational.  
  
Scott: And knowing Ohtori-san, it's probably a mattress store.  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Scene: One of the academy's nondescript walls. Shadow girls A-ko and B-ko bob up and down while complaining about the noise from the construction.  
  
A-ko: [holding her ears] My, such racket! Is there any point to this endless din?  
  
B-ko: [cocks her head to one side] Is there any point to living in the past?  
  
A-ko: Or sustaining a dead memory?  
  
B-ko: Perhaps it's just an attempt at escapism!  
  
Both: [mimicking prison guards] The prisoner must be apprehended! No one must be allowed to locate the labyrinth's exit!  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: The newly built edifice adjacent to the dueling arena. The Student Council, plus Akio, stand outside just staring at it in puzzlement.   
  
Akio: [proudly] Well, what do you think?  
  
Sarah: [glances sideways at Samantha] What I think is that someone around here has been influencing the Rijichou's decisions...  
  
Scott and Matt: [being the perverted fanboys they are, they immediately collapse into a fit of giggles]  
  
Samantha: Grr... [wallops the two with her giant okonomiyaki spatula from hyperspace] ...ecchi.  
  
Rio: [raises an eyebrow quizzically] She does have a point, Sami. You wouldn't have happened to been involved with the decision to erect a bowling alley on Ohtori, would you?   
  
Akio: [laughs] The minute I start consulting this head case is the moment I buy a Buick! Besides, with so many excess members on the Student Council, I had to find an alternative source of revenue, ne?  
  
Samantha: [flatly] Gee, thanks so much.  
  
Saionji: [skeptically] We won't actually be expected to frequent this...how do I put it nicely...hole, will we?  
  
Touga: But of course. What better way to garner publicity than to sponsor a tournament featuring Ohtori's beloved Seitokai members?   
  
Juri: [sighs and rolls her eyes] Dios knows we have enough of them.  
  
Scene: Inside the "Ohtori Bowl" the following evening. The Seitokai (as well as a few other key Utena cast members) is receiving their lane assignments while a large group of students watches interestedly from a set of bleachers.   
Matt: [looking over his sheet] Hmm...lane 7. Lane 7! That sounds promising enough. I wonder who my partner is-[stops dead in his tracks as steps into the pit area only to find Arisugawa Juri tying her shoes] No way...  
  
Juri: [looks up] Nani? You again?  
  
Matt: [in a Kintaro-like voice] Oh no, the scary female is my bowling partner!  
  
Scene: The following day at Ohtori (where else?). Sarah, Samantha, and Matt are seated at one of the tables near the back of the library. Matt is proudly polishing his newly won bowling trophy.  
  
Matt: [smugly] Well, what do you think? Nice, ne?  
  
Samantha: Definitely. [laughs] Gee, Sa-chan, before you know it, he'll be bowling as well as you!  
  
Sarah: Eheh, I doubt I'll have to worry about that for a while...it sucks that we couldn't pick our partners, though. Do you have any idea how distracting it is to bowl with Kozue-chan hanging on all the guys?  
  
Matt: [flatly] Hm, doesn't that sound familiar?  
  
Sarah: [sweatdrop]  
  
Samantha: [rises from her seat] Well, I'll see you two later. I've gotta be finishing up some homework. Ara, congratulate Arisugawa-san for me when you see her, ne? [leaves]  
  
Scene: Utena, Anshi, and Samantha's room. Samantha tentatively opens the door only to find the room empty.  
  
Samantha: [looking around] That's rather odd. I thought for sure that at least Utena-san would be here...[spots an obviously torn envelope that has been pieced together with tape on Utena's bed]Is it..? It couldn't be...[picks it up and notices the Rose Seal on the back. Samantha, dazed, just lets it float from her hands onto the floor]No...  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Sarah: What do you mean it's too late?  
  
Samantha: The duel called Revolution! It's started and we didn't even have time to warn Utena-san.  
  
Scott: Hey, leave my Himemiya-san out of this!  
  
Matt: Baka, did she *say* anything about your Himemiya?  
  
Rio: Maybe we weren't supposed to warn her. If we had, it could have had serious repercussions!  
  
Sean: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena 2: "Beginnings and Endings."  
  
Jessica: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Closing Theme: Kaze mo, Sora mo, Kitto  
  
Author Notes: Not a very action packed episode, I know. But I did have fun with all the one-liners! ^_^ As for the Kintaro joke, if anybody's seen Golden Boy, then you know what I'm talking about. Ara, hopefully, I'll have "Meet the Cast" up soon in case anybody wants to know just what the hell we're on! As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	15. Episode 15 - Beginnings and Endings - - ...

Shoujo Kakumei Utena Otakufic 2  
Episode 15 - "Beginnings and Endings" - Finale  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rose is Rain  
  
Scene: The sun is setting over Ohtori Gakuen and "The Group" (Sarah, Scott, Rio, Matt, Jessica, and Sean [grumbles...too many peoples to remember]) are gathered around the fountain featured in "Juri's Unfulfillment." Jessica bounces about in her usual genki, Wakaba-esque manner while Matt and Rio pour over an Eva H-doujinshi with Asuka and Rei on the cover. Sarah and Scott argue over who makes a better Ryoko: Sarah or Scott's koibito, Veronica. Samantha comes running up with a panicked look on her face and the pieced together letter in her hands.  
BGM: A Hunch on the Look in the Eyes  
  
Samantha: Minna! Look--[promptly trips over the cobbled walk and falls flat on her face with an audible splat. The letter floats from her hand and rests at Sarah's feet]  
  
Sean: [glances down at her with an amused look] Heh, walk much, ne?  
  
Samantha: [replies without moving from the ground] Hilarious. [quickly springs to her feet] It's already started! The letter! Look at the letter! [spazzes out]  
  
Jessica: [peers curiously at her] Yare yare, I thought we told you to lay off the No-Doz, Caffeine Queen.  
  
Sarah: [picks up the letter] It appears to be a letter from "Ends of the World," but I didn't think the Seitokai had such belliegerent attitudes towards dead trees...[holds it in front of her, examining the tape]  
  
Scott: [takes the letter from Sarah and holds it up in a matter-of-factly manner] Well, that's probably because it was sent to Utena-san and you know how she feels about them. I'm not surprised that she tore it up, then.  
  
Rio: [looks up] How can you be so sure it's Utena's? Maybe it's "that time of the month" for Juri or something.  
  
Matt: [shudders at the mention of Juri] Please, that chick is *always* on the rag...[smirking]anyway, Scott, I thought you were the official word on Anshi, not Utena.  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Scott: Baka, they're called "episode transcripts." Ring a bell?  
  
Samantha: [wakes up from her spectator stupor from watching this battle of wits] Bells? Shimatta! The duel called "Revolution" must be going on right now!  
  
Sean and Jessica: [not being anime aficionados, they blink in confusion] And...? What does that have to do with us?  
  
Sarah: Oi, when Utena-san brings the Revolution, it's only on a small scale throughout the academy. It could also alter *our* lives as well!  
  
Scott: [comes to a realization] Hey, I've just come to a realization...  
  
Rio: [blinks and pokes Scott's action cue] Um, yeah, that was kinda obvious--[a series of little earthquakes occur]  
  
Samantha: [temperamental] Dude...I *know* everything's going to hell in a handbasket, but we just do not *need* to break the fourth wall right now!  
  
Matt: [Izumi-like] Rio poked Scott's action cue...  
  
Scott: [embarrassed] Oi...I mean, my Himemiya's going to be sacrificed unless we stop Akio.  
  
Sarah: [smacks him upside the head] And glitch the continuity? Do you want us to be stuck here forever?  
  
Scott: [hesitates] You're right...I'd never see Veronica again. I couldn't live without her...  
  
Sarah: [turns from him to face everyone else] Glad you see it that way. Guess we can just wait it o--[hears footsteps pounding on the pavement behind her]  
  
Jessica: [shouting] Scott, get your skinny ass back here!!  
  
Samantha: [slaps a hand to her forhead in exasperation] That fool...he went to rescue Himemiya-san.   
  
Sean: What about Veronica? I thought he loved *her*.  
  
Samantha: Oh, he does, very much so. But he tends to consider Veronica and Himemiya-san to be the same. Symbolically, he's just out to rescue his girlfriend.  
  
Matt: [muttering] Noble...a fool, but a noble one.  
  
Scene: The top of the dueling arena. The duel named "Revolution" is already well into progress. Akio, in his princely attire, lounges next to the spirit of his former self, Dios. Utena, still weakened from being stabbed by Anshi, attempts to open the Rose Doors with her bare hands. Scott is already moving toward the Doors as well. Samantha and the others arrive a moment later in the gondola which has precariously begun to shake. The Million Swords of Hate hover over head menacingly.  
BGM: Orpheus  
  
Utena: [prying open the Rose Doors with great effort] Himemiya...you don't know...how happy I was...just being together with you... [the gates finally open to reveal a coffin emblazoned with the Rose Signet]  
  
Scott: [breathing hard, he stops several yards away from Utena, watching the scene unfold] I...was supposed to be her Prince...this time...  
  
Sean: Scott! Don't do it!  
  
Anshi: [to Utena from inside the coffin] Who are you?  
  
Utena: I came to save you.  
  
Scott: [turns to see the rest of the group running from the gondola] W-what are you guys doing here? [the Swords, not knowing who to go after due to all the newcomers, go berserk. BGM: Ball of Death]  
  
Anshi: But, you're a...  
  
Utena: [tears running down her face] I came here to meet you. So don't be afraid of the world where we'll meet.  
  
Jessica: [looks up to see the Swords circling their group] Guys...now would probably be the best time to get the *hell* out of he--[the Swords take on crazed directions, one stabbing her in the ribcage]   
  
Rio: [screams] Jess! [kneels next to the fallen girl] Jess, Jess! C'mon, we gotta go! [a Sword falls from directly above, but Rio only dodges part of it. It pinions her shoulder to the floor of the Arena]  
  
Anshi: [slight recognition appears on her face] Utena...sama..?  
  
Utena: Himemiya...we finally meet...  
  
Scott: [disbelieving] No... [stumbles backwards and begins to fall when a Sword emerges from the floor impaling him through the back] Veronica...  
  
Samantha: [cursing like a sailor all the while chasing *after* the Swords] ...Get back here, you cowardly excuses for weapons! [hearing this, the Swords turn on her] Ara...eep. [she raises her hands in front of her as if to hold them off, but a Sword zips by, deeply slitting her wrists. She gazes down at them with a wry look of amusement] Heh...somehow I'm not the least bit surprised...  
  
Utena: Take my hand! Come on, Himemiya!  
  
Anshi: You don't understand! If you don't run quickly...  
  
Sarah: [panics] Okay, back to the elevator! Run! [she, Sean, and Matt dash for the gondola, but it's already fallen like most of the Arena is starting to do]  
  
Sean: Damn it, I wish Sami'd leave me *out* of her crazed fan fictions next time--[his words are cut off (yeah, bad pun, I know) as one of the Swords slices the tendons in his heels, rendering him immobile]  
  
Matt: Sean! [he and Sarah try to drag Sean with them, leaving a trail of blood behind them. As he lifts Sean up, another of the Swords gouges him through the throat]  
  
Sarah: [gasping] U-Utena-san, watch out! [the Swords begin their final descent toward Utena, but one catches her in the stomach on the way by]  
  
Utena: [shouting] Himemiya! Hurry, take my hand! Someday...someday the two of us...[the coffin and Anshi disappear into the blackness below while Utena kneels on the broken platform sobbing] I really...couldn't become a Prince...  
  
Jessica: **But you are...**  
  
Rio: **...a true Prince...**  
  
Scott: **...you saved Himemiya...**  
  
Samantha: **...her soul, at least...**  
  
Sean: **...that's something...**  
  
Matt: **...to be proud of...**  
  
Sarah: **...Utena-san...**  
  
Utena: I'm sorry, Himemiya. Sorry for ending up just a make-believe Prince...  
[the Million Swords of Hate target Utena and head straight for her] Forgive me... [the bodies of the others slowly fade away as the Sowrds engulf Utena]  
  
Scene: Outside the AMF Wonder Bowl center back in the real world, San Antonio, Texas. Our brave (?) heroes (???) lie on the porch in a daze, just waking up from something, apparently. Samantha is the first to recover, albeit slowly.  
BGM: Girls After School  
  
Samantha: [eyes focus to her surroundings and she sits up with start] The hell?! W-what just happened? [the others eventually come around]  
  
Sean: [looks himself over] Hey, I'm still alive! Ha ha!   
  
Jessica: [groggily] Ugh...did anyone get the number of that bus..?  
  
Matt: [still lying on the ground with his eyes closed] Hehe...you said "get..."  
  
Rio: [puts a hand to her head] If I wasn't so sore, I'd hit you, ecchi...  
  
Veronica: [comes charging out the automatic doors from inside] Where the *hell* have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you!  
  
Sarah: [stands up with the rest of them and brushes herself off] Ara, gomen. How long were we gone?  
  
Veronica: 'Bout five minutes, but when I lose seven of the loudest and most perverted people on the planet in a nearly deserted bowling alley, that tends to make me wonder.   
  
Scott: [in a high-pitched, squeaky voice] Cutey! You're really here! [dips her and kisses her romantically]  
  
Veronica: [is slightly thrown off by the kiss] Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but damn, I want whatever it is that you're smoking! [the group heads back inside with Samantha lagging behind]  
  
Samantha: [looks down at her wrists only to see two fresh horizontal scars across the veins] **Whatever happened to Utena, I wonder? Did we affect their continuity so much that...no, that's impossible. A revolution, though? Could it have been?** [a cherry red convertible with white leather interior exits the parking lot. A pink-haired girl is driving while a girl with wavy violet hair sits next to her. Samantha smiles to herself and heads back inside to finish her game. BGM: Nostalgia of Diversion]  
  
Closing Theme: Kaze mo, Sora mo, Kitto  
  
Author's Notes: At last, the final episode is up! Hooray!! Really, the only reason I managed to write this is from all the nice people who reviewed my fic and wanted more. What can I say, I felt obligated. And yeah, it *is* rather violent, but that's what happens when you watch horror films from age 4. Anyhoo, to those of you who have *seen* the fourth season, it might seem a little skewed. I ordered the last several episodes in March, but I still haven't received them...damn NoAnime distributors. And just to let you know, all of the dialogue between Utena and Anshi is directly from episode 39, so...just thought I'd let ya'll know. And on a blatant endorsement note: go check out Scott's Digimon fan fic. It's also a self-insert and damn funny at that. He's listed as RyokoNoKoibito, by the way...just steer clear of episode 4...he was mean to me *pouts* As always, reviews, flames, MSTs, etc. are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


End file.
